Deals and Freedoms
by Imasuperher0
Summary: GenderSwap. Prince Aaron (Ariel), while making the same mistakes as the movie, did not escape the evil Uriah (Ursula) so easily. Princess Emily (Erik) and King Triton's head guard, Sebastian, have to come together to set the prince free. I do not own The Little Mermaid nor the characters. I do, however, own this story. Rater 'T' for my paranoia and some slapping around.
1. Telling Tales

**Telling Tales**

It all began in a moment of sibling rivalry. Of course, what hasn't really? Many may know the tale or at least think they do, but there are two sides to every story. Each retelling casts changes that have all but undone the truth, though, what is a story without stretching lies?

There is a well-known legend of an evil king ruling over a beautiful under-sea kingdom. Using power not meant for him the tyrant turned what was once an immaculate paradise into desolate ruins unfit to be lived in. In a desperate cry for help, the people pleaded with one another for a savior; someone who could bring back their happiness. These cries were not in vain. Another man, a sibling to the first heard the voices and cunningly tricked his brother off of the throne and into exile, placing a spell on him so that all who see him will know of his misdeeds. Instantaneously, the new king claimed his brother's misused power and brought back the happiness that had been stolen.

A lesser-known truth, however, is that the dark shadow banished to the treacherous caves far from its home told a different story. A story of an ambitious king, bright-eyed towards a future where there would be no king to rule over all; instead the people's voices could be heard ringing with desires their king would appeal to. Though, with every dream, a nightmare must rage as there is always darkness before the dawn. The king remained optimistic as the people rejected his ideas and let their kingdom fall to ruin. Then came the calls for a new ruler and there was little the king's treasonous brother would not do for the throne. Mascaraing as an advisor, the prince stole the seat as king and banished his hated brother from their home with a curse to forever mark him as a traitor.

No one, to this day, can bring to light which tale is true. None but the two brothers who grew farther apart in much more then distance as the years passed. Both hid their truths as well as their lies behind walls created by brooding and anger.

Despite the dark past, the kingdom continued to expand throughout the sea as did its people. A good, kind-hearted king sat upon the throne surrounded by his seven beautiful children and the loving memory of his dearly departed wife. Revered by his subjects, the king lived with a smile on his aging face in the light of his glorious Atlantica.

In the darkness, there were no smiles, no family, no happy memories; only loneliness and bitter jealousy. Things would change. The thought brought what might have once been a smile long ago to the shadow's face. Yes, things would change and the king would regret his betrayals to his brother soon enough.


	2. Meeting Our Hero

**Meeting Our Hero**

Knowing nothing of the past, life in Atlantica thrived on happiness and normalcy. Nothing changed. For most this was a welcomed gift, but for one this fact was a burden too heavy to carry. This 'one' was none other than the youngest and only son of the king; prince Aaron.

Normalcy aside, the boy loathed repetitions and plans. He hated the daily walks the family took through the kingdom to be stared at by strangers he could never befriend due to his status as prince. He hated being the only prince who had so many rules and expectations to follow it became impossible to breath without being scolded as he grew older. He hated the way his older sisters doted over him as if he was their puppet to shape. He hated the lectures his father would force on him each passing moment. He hated his 'babysitters' better known as guards of the palace specifically assigned to watched over the prince despite his desire for independence. Though, he found that while he hated the idea of being guarded, those in the station were good company as long as they held their tongues around the king.

He wasn't an angry boy nor was he bitter about his life. He understood that he was to become king one day and he knew his father dreamed of him as a great king, but…he had another dream; one he couldn't share. His best friend, Flounder the cautious and brightly colored fish, was the only soul to know of his secrets. The two consistently went on adventures to escape their lives back in the kingdom and they had yet to be caught. They even had a secret hideout used for rendezvous and the safe-keeping of treasures that Aaron had found and packed into the grotto. Whenever either had the chance to sneak away, they decided that this is where they would wait for the other. It is there that the story begins.

Fleeing the boisterous company of his six sisters, Aaron had quickly snuck away from the kingdom with practiced ease. Without hesitation, he squeezed into the perfectly sized opening of their hideout to await his friend's arrival.

Aaron had always been teased for his stature. He was only 10 years-old and yet his sisters had always joked about how small he was, but he preferred his intelligence and keen over the defined power of his father. Lean and wirily, the boy cared little for his appearance though his family was always telling him that he should try to gain more muscle so that any enemies to the crown wouldn't test him. As if build would do any good when he had an untamable mop of bright red hair, white-pale skin, and big, curious blue eyes to match; he just wasn't made to be a king.

Sighing, the boy ran a hand through his hair, much to long for his liking, but he wasn't allowed to decide the length since his father was present for the hairdresser. Flounder hadn't come yet so Aaron was content to rifle through the strange objects that lined the stone walls. The grotto only had two 'doors' and was a tall, round, stone enclosure that sported rivets tracing the sides. One of the entrances was down under the side hidden from the outside by coral and seaweed. The other hole was at the top of their hideout with a perfect view of the surface of the water, but it was easy to spot if someone was swimming in or out of it so they used the bottom 'door' instead.

Most of their treasures were interesting seashells that they had discovered in area of the ocean they had never been to before, but there were also pieces even more intriguing to the mer. He had never seen anything like what they had found when they stumbled across the…he didn't even know what _it_ was. It was huge and old, made of something grayish-brown softened by water. It had a rounded bottom but a flat middle- like half of a circle –and there were tall pillars that came from the flattened part. Inside there were strange things that Aaron was all-too willing to steal away even though Flounder was too afraid to follow him in. Just thinking about the…thing…was exciting!

Aaron knew it had to be from the surface world and wanted nothing more than to go there himself, but his father would never allow it. No one knew why, but King Triton hated the surface. So much so that even talk about it could get someone into trouble which is why the young prince had never mentioned his fascination with it. He was afraid to think of what his father would do should he find out. The though made the boy shudder a bit.

After a couple hours had passed by slowly, there was a quiet rustling outside of the hidden door. Aaron's face lit up at the sight of his best friend trying to fit through the hole with a grunt of frustration before finally making it.

Looking around, the yellow fish with blue and green stripes smiled at his friend. "Sorry I'm late" he said with a slight, nasally slur to his voice, "I had chores."

"That's okay," Aaron said, "Are you ready for an adventure?"

The fish smile nervously and nodded as best he could.

Both friends quickly made their way out of the door and across their favorite path towards their 'hunting grounds' with empty bags in tow. It wasn't long before they came to the Wide Open, a place where the ocean floor dropped off into the deepest reaches where there was no light. The two usually chose a direction and swan until they either found something or had run out of time, but today, Aaron was feeing even more daring as he swam down. Flounder blanched, but made no protests as he followed at a distance.

They soon couldn't see enough to continue and Aaron decided to level off there and swim straight. Searching tirelessly, the two friends joked about their lives and filled the water with new stories and events to pass the time. During one of Flounder's rants about his hundreds of siblings teasing him they found it. Another _thing_.

Aaron wished from the bottom of his heart that he could know the name of it, but regardless he bolted towards it without worry. The fish, on the other hand, stared wide-eyed at it and kept a safe distance while his much braver friend searched it. And search it he did. So many treasures soon overflew from Aarons sack and he quickly traded Flounder for his empty bag before going back and exploring. Curiosity filled the prince's mind to the brim, begging to know what he was holding and what it was used for or what that was or what this was. It was almost enough to drive him insane with desire just to _know_.

With another bag full, the young prince spent as long as he dared scavenging for whatever his hands could carry before catching up with Flounder who now had two very heavy sacks hanging off of him and weighing him down. Laughing at the small fish's struggles, Aaron took both bags- one over each shoulder as his hands were full –and lead his friend back to the grotto. Taking time to inspect each item before placing it on the shelves and going for another. It took hours to go through everything. Before either had noticed, darkness began to set in and they realized with a panicked frenzy that they had been gone all day.

They quickly bade goodbye and took off towards their respective homes faster than ever.


	3. Family Ties

**Family Ties**

Aaron made it back just as the king was bidding his children goodnight and the young prince slipped up beside his sister in his place as last in line without anyone noticing. King Triton stopped at each of his girls and sent them off one by one until he made it to his son who looked suspiciously out of breath. The man raised an eyebrow, but the boy just smiled innocently.

"So, what have you been up to today?" the king asked with a knowing smile.

Aaron paled a bit, well as much as his already fair skin could. "What are you talking about, father? I was here as I always am." He hated lying, but he was terrified of his father's reaction should he find out about the grotto.

The man smirked and stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I could have sworn that I called your name earlier and you were not here to answer."

"Perhaps you didn't see me, or you didn't call loud enough for me to hear."

"I doubt you could have heard me from out of the palace, Aaron." There was a lecture coming and there was nothing the boy could do to stop it so he braced himself as his father continued. "You snuck out again. I had figured as much when your sisters asked me for your whereabouts. You know better than this!" His voice was getting louder; no doubt the girls could hear him. "How many times must I tell you not to leave the palace? You are the heir to the throne and yet you are risking your life just to disobey my orders."

He knew he should stay silent, but he couldn't stop the words. "I didn't leave to disobey you, father. I just can't stay in one place all day. I have to-"

"Aaron, must I continue to repeat myself? You must stay in the palace. If you get restless, approach me and I will assign you guards so you can move about the kingdom, but you are not to run off alone!"

"But father I-"

"No more of this!" the king interrupted obviously angered at his son's attempts to reason. "I do not understand your reasoning to be so reckless!"

Aaron was far too angry to consider holding his tongue, if his father didn't why should he? "If you would let me explain-"

The king fumed, "Now you interrupt me?"

"Just let me-"

"Enough of this! Why can you not obey a single order? You insist on going about things your own way regardless of my warnings! I cannot grant you any freedoms if you fail to listen!" Triton's voice bellowed as he towered over his son.

Arron, despite the drastic difference in size didn't back down, but stayed his ground before his father with an equally angry, though much quieter voice. "Now who's not listening!? What 'freedoms'? I am to stay useless with a palace as my prison yet you claim I have 'freedom'? What future king would be respected for sitting on a dented throne and staring at a wall? If I am to be king I must know more than this room!"

"You will be no king if you continue to put yourself in danger by going out unprotected! You cannot defend yourself yet you gallivant around without a care!"

"I am fine on my own, but I will not be a king who fears his people too much to allow them in my presence without guards!" Aaron's voice darkened, "I will not be a king who hides behind stone walls."

Enraged, the king's fists tightened their grip on the trident, the ultimate source of the Atlantian king's power. "I will not allow you to thoughtlessly degrade my rule! I have reason to act as I do! Reason you know nothing about!"

"Your brother."

"What?" the king's voice was all but a whisper with the surprise at his son's words.

He hadn't meant to bring notice to his discoveries. Eavesdropping on the guards' conversations had gotten him more information than he ever planned on sharing; especially with his tempered father. Aaron immediately knew he made a mistake by mentioning such things so he kept silent in hope that his father would let it go. Of course, when have the fates ever been on his side?

"What did you say!?" Triton ordered

"Your brother," the boy repeated quietly, "You claimed that I had no knowledge of your reasons, but I do. I have heard the tales of your brother-"

The strike came without warning and cut the boy off mid-sentence with a deafening _crack_, but that was the only reaction it got. As if it had moved on its own accord, the king stared at his hand unbelievingly. Aaron, however, met his father's eye with a blank stare.

"Am I excused?" he asked.

There was only a nod that sent the boy calmly gliding out of the room, a small drop of crimson left where he once was.

Silence filled the room in a soundless roar. "What have I done?" the king whispered to the red drop, the proof of his anger.


	4. Far Off Faces

**Far Off Faces**

The prince didn't pass anyone on the short trip to his room. No servants, no pestering sisters, no attendants, no one. He didn't mind, though, the silence was nice as was not having to hide behind a mask of indifference.

He knew far too much for his own good and ne knew that too. It wasn't as if he had asked the questions; he just heard the answers from careless lips. Though he should never have said such things to his father, but it was hard to regret his actions after witnessing those dealt him.

The king never listened to him. He could hear the voice of the people even when they never said a word. The man granted his daughters their every wish whether or not they said them aloud. But when it came to his son, Triton was a deaf as a rock. He had his heart set on a vision of the perfect son and wouldn't yet admit to himself that Aaron was not that son and he didn't have another chance at a better one. Unknowingly, the man constantly tried to shape his disappointment of a son into the mold he created for someone else. Aaron wanted nothing more than to fulfill his father's wishes, but he had learned a long time ago that he would never become the merman his father wanted him to be.

With these depressing thoughts in mind, the boy closed his too large door behind him and entered his lifeless room. The decorations on the wall were that of past kings and their accomplishments all chosen by his father to 'help him get into the mindset' or so he had proudly said. His sisters all shared one room as had he before his 8th birthday when his father pulled him aside and gifted him a large, furnished, yet empty room to do with as he pleased. The boy knew better than to bring any treasures here so he followed his father's example and kept the room relatively empty.

Aaron passed his bed without a thought and settled on the window seat to look out over the expanse of the kingdom. 'All this will be yours one day' his father had told him, but the excitement from the original thought had long since passed. He no longer wanted to be a king. But what _did_ he want then? He still couldn't answer.

He was still sitting with his back to his door when he heard it creak open slightly. Aaron listened and knew that it wasn't his father due to the gentle creaking that came from a slowly moving door. It wasn't a guard since there was no clanking of armor and there were no servants around at this time of night but both were required to knock before gaining entrance. So he was left with the assumption that it was one, is not all, of his sister who had more than likely heard the argument.

"Aaron?" It was the soft voice belonging to his oldest and least vain sister. Though he loved each of them, Attina was the most responsible and easy to talk to even if she sided with their father. She was also the next in-line for the throne behind her brother.

He knew he should answer, but he couldn't find the words so he stayed silent and remained turned away.

She sighed, "We heard the fight. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," he said softly, still not moving.

"Please." She tried coming closer. "Let me help. Maybe it was a big misunderstanding. You know how he gets."

Aaron shook his head, but stopped at the sharp gasp from behind him. He didn't have time to turn around before hands were on his shoulders pushing them sideways so he was forced to spin. The gasp sounded again though it was mirrored by the rest of his sisters who were hovering in the doorway.

"He…what…?" Attina stuttered, breathless as her finger traced lightly over the angry mark marring her little brother's pale cheek. He flinched back a bit.

There was a burst of bubbles as Alana, the second oldest left and came back with multiple salves she had created. Being obsessed with her appearance and make-ups, Alana had a hand at a lot of healing creams and potions on the side. Gently pulling Aaron away from the window and into the chair at his desk, she began to rummage through her jars. When she decided on one, she glanced at the mark and gently brushed a finger over it, but pulled away when he winced.

"Just leave it," he muttered, secretly grateful for the attention.

"Oh, Aaron," Alana cried as she hugged him close. It only took a moment for the rest of his sisters joined in wordlessly.

Pulling away from the group with a wrathful look in her eyes, Attina growled a bit, but it was nothing compared to the anger Aaron had face nor felt. "I'm going to go talk to him," she claimed determinedly. The others quickly agreed and began to follow before their little brother appeared in front of them.

"No," he said with a slightly pleading look in his eye, "just leave it. This will only make it worse."

"But Aaron he-" Arista the second youngest sister began.

She didn't get to finish. "This is not the first time and you know it won't be the last. Please, don't do this. At least wait until tomorrow; he is still angry and I don't want you getting into trouble because of me."

Attina looked as if she was about to argue before she sighed and nodded, "Alright, but only until tomorrow." At the boy's reluctant nod, her face softened. "Would you like to bunk with us tonight?"

Aaron smiled a bit, "No, I'm fine. I'll see you guys in the morning, okay?"

Begrudgingly, they all agreed and left him with promises of open arms if he needed them. Alana left her things just in case he wanted them later. He wouldn't, but he appreciated the gesture. When they had all left and he heard the sound of their room's near-by door closing, he bolted out of the window. He needed distance from the kingdom. He knew it was unwise since this is what had started everything, but he couldn't stop.

With no direction, the prince went straight for as long as he could before something got in his way. Forgetting his troubles, he faced yet another _thing_, but this one was on the surface and didn't have holes. It was hard instead of soft from the water and the brown of its surface lacked the gray undertones. He was so distracted that he didn't notice the dark shadows below him as he examined his find.

Lights from above the surface lit up and called to the boy's curiosity. Aaron hesitated. His father would be furious, but at the thought a determination was set in him. He was angry and he wasn't going to heed his father's warnings while he still sported the man's mark.

Cautiously, the young prince pushed himself above the water's edge and his bright eyes took in everything as quickly as they could. From lights to sounds to the feeling of the fresh air and the waves; Aaron soaked it all in until he was bursting with excitement. Seeing a hole in the side of the _thing_ the boy ignored his apprehension and pulled himself close so he could see.

The flat part was filled with…humans? Was that what they were? He could vaguely remember hearing about merfolk without fins before and that is defiantly what they were. He couldn't even begin to describe what he saw. The humans were spinning…dancing on…not fins. There were lights exploding above them and bursting with loud noises to the tune of such music he had never heard. A white, hairy beast weaved through the human's not-fins and emitted loud calls that gained it no attention, but it didn't seem to mind.

Aaron watched it all with awe. He couldn't stop his wide-eyes from darting everywhere to see everything until they found something they didn't want to look away from.

She was beautiful.

Aaron had never held an interest in any mermaids. His sisters even offered him the possibility that he was destined for a partner instead of a wife, but still no one caught his eye; no one except for _her_. She had long black hair that fell gently over light green eyes glittering with happiness and a smile that brought light to her strong, tan face. She moved in circles about the flat surface with the beast she called a 'Max' as her hair flew around her. Then she laughed and Aaron thought he was going to drown in the sound.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention," a loud voice called, interrupting the festivities. An older-looking man came to stand in front of the girl. "We are here to celebrate the birth of our dear princess. In light of this joyous day, I have a gift I would like to bestow." At his words a large- structure of some sort –was moved in front of the crowed. With a wave of his hand, a cloth fell off of it to reveal a statue of the girl, though it made her look far more feminine and helpless than she truly was.

"Oh…" she said unsure, "Thank you, Grimsby."

The man smiled, "You are welcome, my dear, now this boat isn't going to entertain itself! Let's get back to our merriment! Music!"


	5. Far Off Places

**Far Off Places**

He couldn't look away from her, until she caught his eye. His heart burst as fear overpowered his mind and he ducked just as she began to come near. As if sensing his emotions, she abandoned her search though she continued to glance at the space Aaron peaked from. Being as cautious as he could manage with his excitement, Aaron shifted enough to see while remaining hidden. The _thing_\- oh, but that man had said it was a…'boat'- began to sway harshly making it difficult to stay still.

Before much else could happen, a bright light cut the darkness above them and the humans ceased their music in favor of rushing to pull thick threads around the pillars.

As the sea grew uneasy, the waves began tossing humans off of the boat from both sides. Aaron was frozen in fear. What was going on? Water poured from above them as the pitch black was lit up with the sharp white light again. The sea thrashed and roared with Aaron diving under the surface and into safety, but he couldn't leave with the girl's face still etched into his eyes. Watching from below, the young prince could do nothing as another light, a red and orange light filled his eyes. Whatever that light was, it frightened the humans to where they jumped into the water and floated on broken pieces of the _thing_.

Searching, Aaron finally spotted the human girl as she was swimming towards the red/orange light with the other humans reaching after her with hands that looked like his. Ignoring them, the girl climbed back onto the _thing_ and disappeared for a moment. The mer waited impatiently for proof that she was alright, but all he saw was the beast being thrown off of the flat part and onto a smaller piece of the _thing_. Finally, the girl made it into the water, but she didn't jump; she fell and sank.

Bursting to action, Aaron was by her side within a moment and raised her head above the water for the air he had come to understand they needed. Swimming quickly, the boy navigated the waves with ease due to being raised by them. Despite his speed in the ocean, it still took until another, more gentle yellow and pink light began to brighten the surface world to reach something he believed was called _land_.

Laying her down carefully, the young prince checked for any injuries, but he had no idea where to start so he settled for sitting with her and filling the silence with his voice. He didn't talk much, as his family and friend knew, but never had a problem with listening. There were so many other, louder voices to fill the palace and grotto that his was lost to the echo, but he didn't mind. Now, however, he didn't want her to rest in the silence of the waves so he sang to her. He didn't think much of his singing voice, but he had been told it was beautiful.

Unable to take his eyes away from her, he sang while absorbing every detail of her face as if he would never see her again; he might not, but he didn't want to think of that now.

As he sang, the light green eyes began to open yet the boy still couldn't look away. When their eyes met, he almost lost the note he was singing her as his breath was taken, but he gasped an ending to the song and let the waves take over the sound. They stayed that way, with the girl laying in the sand and Aaron leaning over her side to look into her eyes.

The moment lasted an eternity, but was still cut far too short by a far-away shout. The prince's head shot up at the sound and was met with the sight of multiple humans running towards them from a distance. If not for the sheer number, Aaron found his heart quicken at the size of the men approaching; they were all his father's build and very angry looking.

"I'm sorry, I must go!" He told the girl whose eyes had never left him.

"Wait!" She called as the prince pulled away, "At least tell me your name."

There was a little hesitation before the boy smiled, "My name is Aaron."

The girl smile as she sat up a bit, "I'm Emily. Promise me that I'll see you again!"

He gave her a nod, "I promise." With a bright smile, the boy jumped into the ocean waves that swallowed him instantly just as the humans had caught up to them though- thankfully -they hadn't seen him.

Aaron was quick to find a hiding place in some nearby rocks where he could see the girl-Emily be helped up and lead away, though she looked reluctant to leave as her eyes were on the sea where her rescuer disappeared. Either way, the humans were strict in their care and gently, but forcefully lead the girl through the gates of the large wall the separated the humans' home form the ocean. Confusion flited in the prince's head as to why they needed such a thing, but he was given little time before he felt a tug on his tail-fin.

Ducking back into the water he came face to face with a frantic-looking Flounder. Try as he might, Aaron couldn't hide the pure joy that he felt. He had to tell someone.

"Flounder, you'll never guess what happened!" He cheered to his friend while completely ignoring the almost-panicked glances the fish was sending behind the young prince. "I found another _thing_, but it isn't called that; it's called a 'boat'! There were humans riding on it shooting streams of lights into the..." he paused, "I am unsure, it was a dark emptiness above them, but the lights were amazing with their colors and sounds! The humans were swaying as if in the water with a beast they call a 'Max' and singing to strange instruments that created such wonderful songs!" his eyes lit up all the more in memory as his voice all but whispered, "There was a girl- a human girl; a princess -and she was so beautiful!"

Flounder blanched and tried to gesture over Aaron's shoulder, but the boy was far too excited to stop.

"I thought she had seen me, but was distracted by another light in the above that frightened the humans! It hit the flat-part where it started an…an orange and red glow of heat that destroyed anything it touched! The waves became angry and began to toss the boat around, but the humans jumped to the water and held onto the pieces of boat that had broken! Though she had been safe, the girl climbed back into the heat to rescue the Max! She jumped into the water just as the beast got to the other humans, but she sank! I swam her across the angry waters and helped her onto the surface where the floor was warm and soft! The above began to light up in so many colors, but I stayed until she had woken up!" Aaron took a breath before getting closer to his best friend as if sharing an important secret; and he was, "Flounder, she told me her name! I was leaving when she called out for my name; I told her and in response she gave me hers." He looked off into the distance and spoke in reverence as if to himself, "Emily; that's what it is. The beautiful human princess, Emily."

Aaron let a gentle smile cross his face as he looked past his friend. "She smiled. It was the most amazing sight I have ever seen. I have never felt so…so…at peace as when I met her eyes."

Voice shaking in fear, but trying his best to help, Flounder stuttered to life, "B-but, Aaron, your d-dad said humans were m-monsters and that we should n-never get leave the ocean. H-he doesn't even want us n-near the s-surface!"

Unperturbed, the young prince answered without taking his love-struck eyes out of the distant memory, "My father was wrong. She is no monster; nothing that beautiful could be dangerous. I have never seen anyone so beautiful and caring. I do not understand his trepidation of the surface, but that is where she is and I will see her again; I _must_ see her again. I promised her I would."

A gasp was heard behind him causing the boy to look over his shoulder. What he saw had him spinning instantly, eyes darkened by fear. He suddenly remembered Flounder's failed attempts to let him know something was wrong. Aaron was unable to move; to breathe as he was held in the heated gaze of his enraged king.

"F-father…I-" the boy stuttered, but got no father before he was harshly gripped by his upper arm and dragged after the man.


	6. For Reasons

Welcome to Chapter 6. I have a lot of the chapters finished aside from back-tracking for editing purposes, but I will probably be able to post two at a time until I catch up to the point I'm at now. Let me know if you have any questions or ideas about the idea. I am open to anything.

CurlyFirefly: Thank you so much for the review! I know how much I personally enjoy the idea of gender swapped stories, but I didn't think there were many others who share the sentiment. I'm glad you are enjoying it so far!

Without farther delay; here are the following chapters and- as I have made a habit of saying -Read. Review. Enjoy!

* * *

**For Reasons**

Aaron was still trying to pull away when they made it to the palace where all of his sisters were waiting anxiously. There was a collective sigh of relief as they saw their unharmed, little brother that soon turned into gasps of worry at their father's heated expression and grasp on the prince.

"Leave us." The king growled to the court who obliged without hesitation.

Attina slowly approached the two meeting a pleading glance from her terrified brother, "Please father, why not-"

"Leave us!" was bellowed in response.

The girls passed fearful glances between the father and son.

"Go," Aaron whispered hoarsely his voice caught in his throat, "Everything will be okay." He offered a smile that didn't reach his eyes, but it appeased the girls enough for them to leave but not without many backwards glances.

Silence fell over the throne room. The young prince was still hanging from his father's tight grip, but he stopped struggling, afraid of the man's obvious anger. King Triton narrowed his eyes on his son until the silence became too much to hold.

"What have you done?" the king growled.

"Father, just listen to me, I-"

More darkness filled the man's eyes, "How dare you speak to your king without respect!" he hissed.

Aaron's brows creased in confusion, "I am your son."

"No son of mine would be so foolish."

"So you disown me for a moment of what you believe is foolishness?"

"The fact that you do not agree tells me that you don't believe what you've done warrants punishment." When there was no answer, the enraged king continued. "I see. If that is your choice then I have no other options. You are no longer allowed outside of this castle. Guards will be posted at you chambers and you will be kept in solitude until you understand your mistake."

Aaron's eyes went wide. "Father," he cried, "this will prove nothing. You cannot expect me to play prison with you while learning some unspoken and ill-thought lesson. All you will get out of this is less respect. To teach someone you must explain your reasons; not lock them away until they beg forgiveness."

"We shall see. Guards!" The king bellowed loudly. At his command, several high-strung, armor-clad mermen rushed into the throne room awaiting orders. "Escort my son to his room and make sure he stays there. No outside visitors are allowed entrance."

"What of your daughters, my lord?" The oldest and most trusted of the knights, Sebastian, asked respectfully.

Triton thought for a moment before meeting the guard's eyes, "I must speak to them before they are allowed, but after that only they- and I –can enter."

Bowing, the guards surrounded the young prince and began to move him out of the room without contact. Aaron didn't speak; didn't even take his eyes off of some unseen spot in the distance. The group continued quietly until they were out of hearing range of the king.

"The king was more furious than I've ever seen him. Aaron, what did you do?" Sebastian asked softly.

The young prince was raised around these mermen. Several of them ranked higher on his role-model list than his father and those of them who didn't were seen as close friends, though none as close as Flounder. Knowing they would give him their open-minded opinions rather than a stubborn judgment, the boy told them his story. Their response was silence before one began to laugh bring all of the others into fits of laughter.

Once the chuckles had died down, a younger guard who was higher in his years than the prince spoke carefully, "Only you could do something so reckless without a mark to show for it."

"No one but you could get themselves into these messes. You make it an art, Aaron," another agreed.

"Surly the king didn't confine you to your rooms for simply going to the surface."

"He did," Aaron sighed, the smug smirk he had on his face fading away, "I do not understand why he hates the humans so much. How could anyone hate them enough to forbid even the slightest of contacts? Even mother believed they weren't dangerous."

"Queen Athena never saw darkness in anyone; even the traitor was justified in her eyes," a soft voice offered from behind him.

Sebastian spoke again, being the oldest and most knowledgeable of their past. "It is because of the traitor that our king feels so strongly towards the humans. The traitor always spoke of unity between out worlds and even went as far as to offer rations when the surface began to suffer, but those rations were respectfully denied in favor of another option. Our worlds almost came together, but the traitor let it slip that he was planning to use their agreements to overthrow the humans and become ruler of the surface as well, but our king cut all ties to the humans before it was too late. When this happened, the surface dwellers began to use the ocean to their advantage, their boats and nets destroying populations. King Triton saw this as a threat and lead several raids to destroy these devices. After a time, the humans forgot of our existence and ceased unnecessary harm. Now, the king fears more trouble will come our way should we remind them of our presence. So when you went to the surface, you risked exposing our kind and you father saw that as a threat to peace."

Aaron blinked, "Surely father cannot fear knowledge. If they know of us then we shall already be prepared. Who's to say that the connection my uncle desired can be created as the innocent unity it was believed to be? If the humans have forgotten his treachery then they cannot see any harm in us."

"You make a very good point," a guard mumbled, unable to argue.

Sebastian chuckled, "I see your mother in you, Aaron." He ruffled the young prince's hair affectionately, causing the boy to duck with a smile on his face. "I worry for your place as heir should you speak these words to you father. He most likely didn't want you to know of our history with the humans seeing as he hasn't told you. I ask that you don't mention anything of this conversation to him. I, however, share you sentiment. I was there for the end of the humans' retaliation as well as your father's decent into untrusting- forgive my disrespect –bull-headedness when we succeeded in driving them away. Should there be a bond between our worlds, great things could be achieved, but not if there is any hostility on either side."

"Then we should end this pointless fear. Such feelings create hostility so, in theory, if we accept each other, we can coexist peacefully," the young prince stated.

"As much as one can agree, I advise you to keep these thoughts silent until you are king and able to gather the attention of those who can help you in your decisions."

"When that time comes you can be sure that one of those will be you, Sebastian, "Aaron said with a smile at the elder as they reached his rooms, "I will need this sage advice from you more often than I will care to admit. I hope to take in the opinions of all of you when my time comes. You who have seen things I have not and who know of wars, of peace, of alliance that I have not been witness to."

"It would be an honor, my prince," Sebastian admitted reverently as the rest of the procession nodded in agreement. "Now, as much as it pains me, I must leave you here." He opened the door slowly as if prolonging their time together. "I cannot disobey my orders, but I will post guards whose company you enjoy to keep you sane." Meeting the young prince's eyes, he spoke directly, "Do not keep yourself confined out of stubbornness, Aaron. It is wise, at least for now, to be obedient. Your ideas can manifest when your time comes."

The boy sighed and drifted through the opening. "I understand. Thank you, Sebastian."

With a parting smile, the elder closed the door behind him.

It only took a moment to realize what this meant. Looking at his windows, Aaron found that his last few escapes had been taken into account with seaweeds being strung across the outside to keep them all shut. Sighing again, the prince sunk into the chair at his empty desk.

He was bored already.


	7. Slimy Hope

**Slimy Hope**

Days had passed slowly for the young prince. Time seemed to stand still as he was confined to his simple room with nothing to do, but think. Without his guidance, his mind oftened wandered towards Emily. It had only been but a week since he had seen her yet it felt as if he had lost her for years. The thoughts came at any time regardless of the company he had. His sisters scolded him lightly for considering such things while the guards playfully teased the boy.

There was one problem, however, with these thoughts; it made it so much harder to even fake agreeing with his father. Any hint of malice towards the humans brought Emily's beautiful smile into his mind where he couldn't refuse her. Should his father come, he feared he would only anger the king more with his inability to treat the humans harshly. What he would say when the time came, he didn't know.

One thing he did know was that he _had_ to see her again.

Aaron sighed and looked longingly out of his window at the blue depths though his eyes wandered upwards to where he knew the surface came to meet the waves. The seaweeds prevented the window from opening wide enough to get even a fin out so all the boy could do was wait and wonder what the next meeting with the human girl will be like. Those thoughts usually ended with the fear of being rejected for their species' disagreements; even though he knew she had no knowledge of them.

What if she feared him because of his appearance? She had surely never seen anyone like him before so what if his very being made her despise him? Could she care for him as deeply as he already did her?

It was during a train of thought crossing these questions that another idea formed in his clouded mind: what if he could become like her? It would be a dishonor to expect her to change for him, but what if he could go to her; become human? The very consideration made the boy blink in surprise. He had never even hinted at such things before, but now that they have come to mind…Would it be possible?

He quickly shook himself of this when a foreign sound called him out of his thoughts. From the long hours of silence and boredom, the boy had memorized the sound of footsteps approaching and who they belonged to, the door opening, and what the being(s) entering could be carrying if they were at all. Knowing all of this made the new sound all the more confusing.

It came from in front of him, but he was facing the window. Something similar to slithering, hissing, and mirthful chuckles could be sorted out from the distinct sound of swimming. Searching the area, Aaron quickly found the creatures responsible for the slight noise.

Two hazy-green and very out of place eels glided up to his window and peered in at him. They didn't speak for a while as if waiting for the prince to begin the conversation. When he was silent, they began to talk to the confused boy.

"Ssso sssad," one moaned.

The other didn't miss a beat and finished for the other, "for the poor boy to misss out on friendssship-"

"Jussst ssso hiss father can continue-"

"Sssuch a pointlesss war."

They began to circle the edges of the window as their words melted like a sticky tar.

"Ssso sssad-" they repeated before breaking off into two separate voices again.

"That he hasss to ssstay away-"

"If only there wasss sssomeone who can help him-"

"Uriah can help-"

"Yesss, of courssse he can help-"

They continued to repeat these words until Aaron finally broke his silence, "Who is Uriah?" he demanded.

"He isss known asss the _traitor_-" both eels shuddered and hissed angrily at the word, but soon continued separately.

"He helpsss thossse in need of cccertain kind of asssissstance-"

"He can help you-"

"How can he help me?" the young prince asked, slightly less confident, "I am barred in my room until my father decides otherwise." Connecting their words to Sebastian's story he shook his head, "Why would he want to help me anyway? It was my father who defeated him in the first place."

If his words angered the eels they didn't show it.

"We can take you to him-"

"He can anssswer all of your quessstionsss-"

"He can help you-"

Aaron rose from the window seat and blinked at the eels. He didn't trust them nor did he want to place his fate in the hands of one who was overthrown by his father, but what other choice did he have? Then again, who said anything about agreeing with their ideas? He could just go with them, hear them out, and decide then if it was worth it.

Taking a steadying breath and convincing himself that he was just using them to get out of his room, the young prince nodded and swam back from the window expecting them to break it. Instead, they used razor-sharp teeth to destroy the ties keeping the window closed. Once it was open they began to lead the boy away.

Little did they know, two beings were following at a distance with worry for their friend. Flounder had been near-by as the eels spoke to the prince and alerted the only guard he could find, Sebastian. Both decided that it was best to keep this a secret until they found out what was going in order to keep the prince out of danger.


	8. Offers in the Dark

**Offers in the Dark**

The trip was a long one, but Aaron paid close attention for when he needed to go back. It was some time before they came upon a dark cave that had an air of uneasiness around it. The prince almost turned back right then, but something urged him to go on as if his very being was pulled into the darkness.

Once there was enough light to see, the boy took in all of his surroundings as quickly as he could. The cave was mostly bare aside from a large canopy bed taking up one corner, a vast collection of odd bottles spread out on many different ledges created by the stone, and a huge, ominous iron-cast caldron right in the center. There was also a desk of sorts topped with a large mirror along the far wall with a chair occupied by a strange creature the prince had never seen before.

It was squid-like with black tentacles under-coated with a deep grey, but there was a lean, muscular, and greyed form connected as if someone replaced the gentle tail of a sickly merman with the base of squid. Narrowing his eyes, Aaron assumed that this was the being everyone called "traitor"- or "Uriah" as the eels had told him -knowing he should stay on his guard.

The creature turned towards the arrivals and a sinister smile slithered across his face showing sharp teeth behind pale lips. "Welcome, young prince, it is truly a pleasure to finally meet you." His voice was smoothed deep and as cold as ice.

Shaking off his initial hesitance at the creature's voice, Aaron spoke calmly, "The honor is mine I'm sure."

"Such chivalry from one so young," the voice chuckled, "if my memory serves correctly, I believe you are the youngest of King Triton's children, Prince Aaron, no?"

The boy nodded once, "I'm afraid that I cannot return the gesture for I do not know you." It was a lie, but rumors were seldom true and the prince didn't want to be deemed childish for not knowing what to call his company.

Another, larger smile crept onto the greyed lips, "I am known more-so by my title than my name. My name is Uriah, brother to King Triton otherwise known as 'the traitor'."

"You are my uncle." There was no emotion in his words for he had already known this, but for formality's sake, he felt that it should be voiced.

"That is correct, young prince. Now, as much as I enjoy company I must go as far as to inquire why you have come. Straight to business, you understand."

"Of course," Aaron said pompously, "I have what you may call a 'problem' and was assured you could assist me."

"I see. What, if you don't mind, would this 'problem' be exactly?" The smile on Uriah's face spoke of knowledge far beyond what he was letting on. This worried the boy, though he showed none of his emotions.

"Let's just say I have an issue with a…species separation and would like to go over all of my options."

The traitor smirked widely, "I have many abilities, Aaron, how about we skip the secrecy and come right out with it." When the boy didn't answer, he continued, "You traveled to the surface and met a human princess you fancy. Though you only just met, you want to see her again, but worry about her opinion of your status so you are looking for another way; perhaps a way to turn human yourself in order to help convince her to help you in forming an alliance between human and merfolk."

There was no hiding the surprise on the young prince's face. How could he know all of that? It didn't matter though, he told himself, this just made thing quicker. "Is it possible?"

"My dear, sweet child, of course it is," the smirk now splits his face as he collects different bottles from ledges and combines them into the caldron only to leave and add more, "I must say that I am disappointed that you would think this above my abilities. How much have you heard of them?" he said offhandedly.

"I have heard nothing of this. Only recently was your past with my father explained to me. Aside from an outward recollection, I know nothing of you," Aaron answered truthfully.

Any shock of the revelation was shaken off as the ingredients began to fill the caldron. When there was nothing more to be added, Uriah faced the prince with a strange look in his dark eyes. "There is only one thing left to complete the spell, but it is a heavy price."

"What is it?"

"Your voice."

The young prince blinked, "My voice?"

"Yes, the spell needs to take something in order to give something, but do not worry yourself. In three days' time either the spell will wear off or become permanent, but you will get your voice back regardless of which it is."

Aaron's brows narrowed, "How am I to make the spell permanent?"

"You will need to succeed in your dreamed alliance before the sunset on the third day or you will be turned back into a mer," the traitor explained with a grin, "of course, should you fail there is a need of payment." Before the prince could speak he continued, "I do not want your treasure nor anything you can achieve. What I want, should you fail to remain human, is you. You will be mine to keep without worry of your father's attempts at rescue. Do you agree?"

"To become human for three days I must sacrifice my voice and bring about an alliance with the humans. If I succeed, I regain my voice and continue on as a human, but if I fail I become your slave." The boy repeated.

Uriah smirked, "Do you agree?" With these words, a worn parchment appeared between them in a puff of dark purple smoke accompanied by a quill fashioned of fish bones.

From the entrance of the cave, a slight and muffled shout could be heard from Sebastian who was fighting against the eels that held both him and Flounder still and silent, but Aaron's mind was reeling with far too much to be able to hear them.

Finally, with a look of pure determination, Aaron snatched the quill and scratched his name onto the contract. As soon as the last mark was made, the smoke took the parchment and quill back into nothingness and began to swirl around the young prince. Uriah's booming laughter filled the cave's walls along with a chanting that brought green haze out of the caldron.

Held still by the smoke around him, Aaron could only watch as the haze formed into what looked like claws and darted towards him once Uriah pointed a finger in his direction. The claws shot into the boy's mouth without hesitation. The young prince couldn't breathe and began to struggle against his bonds, but they held firm as a golden glow erupted from his throat. Pulling out of his mouth, the green claws clung to the glow and soon disappeared into a strange seashell that was fitted around Uriah's neck.

The purple smoke wrapped tightly around the boy as he felt it slither down to his tail. Caught up in the overwhelming fear, Aaron couldn't even struggle anymore. Before much else could pass through the boy's mind, the smoke was gone, leaving him struggling to stay afloat and finding it harder and harder to breath. In the distance he could vaguely hear a familiar voice shout that he couldn't breathe underwater, but it was hard to make out from behind the booming sound of Uriah's laughter.


	9. Face to Face

**Face to Face**

Everything came back in a blur. He could remember the spell, Uriah's voice, and the sudden loss of breath but that was about it.

Gasping in as deeply as he could, his eyes darted around him trying to make sense of where he was and if the spell had worked. He was sitting waist-deep in the water with…human fins! His tail was gone! Lifting one of them, Aaron marveled at the new appendage and what it felt like. It could feel cold and warmth as well as a difference between the water and surface just like his tail. A smile spread on his face.

A slight splash in front of him brought the sight of his best friend staring wide-eyed at him as if they'd never met before. Flounder sputtered for a bit before speaking, "Aaron…what-"

Sebastian interrupted him by taking that moment to spring from the water, "Flounder, I found…" the steadfast guard's words trailed off at the sight of the young prince who was stilling lifting one of his human fins.

Aaron smiled and let the fin drop when meeting the eyes of who he saw as his role model, but it quickly fell away at his words.

"You foolish boy!" he called swimming close, "How could you do such a thing? I understand you anger at your father, but to go to the traitor is to betray all of us!"

Unable to answer, the young prince flinched at his words, he knew what he did was wrong, but it was worth it…right?

Sighing, Sebastian came closer, "I apologize for shouting; I am simply worried. The deal you have agreed to…I don't know if it is possible. Despite that, I plan to help in any way I can."

As if he suddenly remembered, the shock of the situation left the boy whose eyes began to fill with fear. _What had he done? What was he thinking? Surly he was wiser than his recent actions suggest. Why-_his inner panic was defused with the introduction of a warm, strong arm pulling him into an embrace. Sensing his distress, the aged guard did what he could to comfort him; even if it was a simple hug.

A rustling drew closer to the group as the prince began to calm down. Casting a curious glance towards the noise, Aaron saw the most peculiar creature that could swim above the surface. From his place beside the boy, Sebastian chuckled at the wonder in his eyes.

"This is Scuttle," he explained as the creature landed on a rock that sat beside the trio, "he is what the humans call a 'seagull' which was one of many types of 'birds' that 'fly' in what they call the 'sky'. Being so close to the human world, Scuttle has assured me he can teach you the basics of their culture to help you with your deal. He understands the situation and has promised to do what he can."

Aaron nodded slowly and offered the 'bird' a tight smile.

"Hello all," the bird said in a strange high-pitched accent, "my name is Scuttle and I'll be your teacher today. For this lesson, we must first find your young boy here some clothes. Humans use these to look fancy while hiding their skin from the sun- that big yellow ball in the sky. If a human stands in the sun, they will burn up.

Fighting the urge to submerge himself in the water to get away from this 'sun', Aaron nodded his understanding and waited for Scuttle to continue. Instead, the bird flew away coming back only moments later with a length of cloth. Having seen humans before, Sebastian fitted the sheet around Aaron's waist so it covered everything from his hips to a bit below his knees.

Scuttle nodded once in approval, "Next, you need to walk- that's what humans do. You swim, they walk. So first you need to stand on your feet."

Sebastian used his arms to lift the boy to an upright position explaining that Aaron's tail had become 'legs' and his 'feet' were at their base. It was challenging seeing as the boy never had to balance or even lift himself before. Luckily, he didn't weigh enough to need much strength from his new legs.

Once he was shakily standing, the guard took one of his arms and pulled him along the edge of the waves so he was still in the water and Sebastian could swim next to him in the deeper area. He got the hang of it quickly and was soon walking steadily on his own in and out of the water. Scuttle soon explained that walking as fast as his legs could carry him was something called 'running' which was a fast favorite pastime.

"Now, this is the harder part," Scuttle said as Aaron settled down onto a rock in the shallows, "You can't talk, but sometime humans don't need to. Waving like this-" he lifted his wing from side to side, "-is saying hello and goodbye."

The young prince copied his movements having known this already; they used this in the kingdom as well.

The bird nodded, "Yup, aside from that there are only words, but that's no good to you. There are also objects these humans use for communication, but I don't have any. I'll stay close-by though in case you need anything later though so don't you worry yourself."

Aaron smiled a thank you and listened carefully as the bird explained the names, uses, and dangers of whatever he deemed worth it. Scuttle was suddenly interrupted by another voice that rose above his, "I'll be back in a little while," it called getting closer.

"Human!" Scuttle warned, flying up to a higher rock a bit farther away.

Taking a last glance at his best friend, Flounder gave a quick promise to watch out for him before darting into the water. Sebastian took a bit longer to give the boy another assuring hug, "You can do this, Aaron. If anyone can, it is you. Just be careful. Flounder and I will stay close in the water's edge should you need us." With that, he disappeared into the waves, leaving Aaron alone on the rock.

It was perfect timing for them all to leave as the human appeared from the other side of a large rock in the middle of the beach. Aaron felt his heart leap into his throat at the sight.

It was her. It was Emily.

As soon as their eyes met, Emily's hands came together in a loud _clap_ and a smile lit up her face, "Aaron!" she called running up to the boy.

The young prince stood as quickly as he could in order to catch her when she flung herself into his arms, though his legs weren't yet strong enough to hold them both up. They fell in a tangle of limbs with Emily on top.

Lifting herself on her arms, she smiled mischievously, "Well, this is a nice change. Last time it was you on top, after you spied on me on the boat of course," she laughed and pulled herself up to her feet with a hand out to help Aaron up. Once they were both standing, she noticed the silence, "What's wrong?" she asked, a concerned expression marring the beautiful smile, "Why won't you say anything?"

Aaron lifted a hand to his throat and opened his mouth with an expression of sadness in his eyes.

"You've lost your voice," Emily gasped, "here let me get you a drink maybe that will help. Plus," she added with a smirk, "your clothes are…slipping." She laughed loudly as Aaron blushed and tightened the knot Sebastian tied in the sheet to keep it in place.

Farther away, hidden behind an outcropping of rocks, the two sea-folk smiled at the two. This wasn't going to near as difficult as they had thought.


	10. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

The first day was a blur. Getting situated in human clothes and tutored in 'the ways of the world' as Emily liked to say.

Understanding their different backgrounds, the princess was more than accepting to Aaron's presence while endlessly asking questions as if he could answer. It was finally discovered that the two could semi-communicate through a poor use of charades, but it was better than Emily's attempts to read the boy's mind.

Aaron was ecstatic about their quick bond. He didn't mind her chattering seeing as she was nervous and excited about their plans. There wasn't much to go on, but the idea was explained in full when the young prince joined their hands together; pointing to his legs- which she knew was once a tail –and hers. They could ally their species. Communicating the specifics of the deal was more complicated and took a few tries as well as multiple props for her to get the basis, but she understood enough.

Emily began at once. Talking to as many advisors as she could, she tried to explain the situation though anyone she spoke to claimed that she was simply seeing things. No human believed in anything living under the waves aside from the fish they catch. Grimsby went as far as to claim she was ill from the emotionally trying shipwreck.

By day two, Aaron understood most of the humans' traditions and activities, though there was still much more to learn. The pair continued efforts to gain followers to their cause, but no one would believe anything they couldn't see with their own eyes. It was looking a bit hopeless and by the end of the day, Emily deflated to bouncing options off of her silent companion.

"Could you get your father to come up here?" she asked. Aaron had shown her his status by taking her crown, placing it on his head, and kneeling to a portrait of Emily's father, the late human king. She had understood easily.

The prince shook his head with a look of horror in his deep blue eyes.

"Hmm," her hand found her chin in thought, "I can't swim there, can I?"

Another shake accompanied with Aaron holding his breath, acting as if he had run out of air.

Emily laughed, "Right, can't get far enough," she paused, "Is there anyone else who wouldn't be afraid to come up?"

About to deny again, he paused.

Noticing this, the princess lightened up and stood from her bed to rush over to Aaron who was sitting on the balcony before her window; he was always so taken with the sky. "Who? There has to be someone," she gushed.

The prince sighed slightly. Holding up a finger as if asking her to wait, he searched the horizon. He found what- who –he was looking for almost instantly and smiled brightly at her before jumping up, grabbing her hand, and running out of the room. They made it to the shore where they had first met in record time.

The boy raised his free hand towards the open sea and waited patiently. Just before Emily was going to ask what he was doing, two shapes emerged from the water approaching them. Aaron's face broke into a smile as he waved silently at the merman eyeing the princess carefully. The little yellow-blue fish gave what looked to be a grin and wiggled a fin in response.

Gesturing quickly, Aaron did his best to introduce them, though it was all her could do.

Picking up on his prince's attempts, the guard nodded once to the boy and looked to the human, "Hello, Emily," he said calmly, waiting for the girl to explode in surprise.

It was he, however, who was taken aback by the girl, "Hi! I'm guessing Aaron told you about me? What's your name?"

The merman blinked but ended up smiling a bit, "You are correct. My name is Sebastian, a guard to his majesty King Triton- Aaron's father. This is Flounder, our prince's friend," he made a polite wave to the fish who nodded eagerly, "Now, as much as I would like to think this is a friendly visit, I assume you are here for assistance of some sort."

Aaron nodded and looked to Emily to explain. "Ya," she began, "We are trying to get humans to see the benefits of relations with you, but no one believes you exist."

"How much of the situation do you understand?" the guard asked.

"I know that Aaron made a deal to be human for three days and that something bad will happen if he doesn't unite our people before the time is up, but that's about it."

Sebastian nodded, "The party he made the deal with offered him three days to walk as a human so he could create a bond between our worlds. Should he fail, he will be returned to his rightful form and taken prisoner as payment."

Emily blinked at her friend. "Why…I'm so sorry Aaron! If I had known I would have stayed awake every night trying to hurry this along!"

The prince shook his head, smiling calmly. Taking her hand, he looked into her eyes and mouthed his words slowly though she knew what he was going to say, '_We _can _do this'._

The human nodded firmly. "Of course we can," she smirked playfully, "but…" she turned back to the ocean-dwellers, "we need some form of proof. Humans don't believe what they can't see so we need to show them something- anything."

"What is it you are looking for?" Sebastian asked skeptically, "You know your father has forbidden even the slightest hint of the human world after your disappearance. The only reason I am here is due to my assurance to him that I am restlessly searching for you."

Aaron stifled a scoff, should he return home he would be just as much a prisoner to his father's anger than he would be to the traitor's deal.

"I understand your hostility, young prince, but I feel you should know that your father, nor your sisters, have slept, eaten, or smiled for the days of your absence. They have all taken to the search, though the king will not permit another of his children past his walls out of fear. Despite what you may believe, you are missed."

The prince couldn't meet his eyes. He knew this, though he didn't want to worry for them; this was his passion. Once everything was settled, they could reunite under the wonders of their unity.

Emily spoke as if reading his mind, "All the more reason to hurry the process. I have no idea what we can do aside from shoving the proof in their faces, but would you happen to have any safer ideas? I don't want someone getting hurt in any of this and humans tend to attack what they don't understand."

Sebastian thought for a moment, "Perhaps there is a way," he mused, "Your father is the king correct?"

"Well yes, but my father is dead."

"My apologies, princess, I didn't know."

The human waved her hand, "It's alright it was years ago, but for now I am monarch saddled with 'advisors' until I marry."

"Would any of these 'advisors' be willing to help your cause if we could sway them?"

Emily shook her head, "None of them would find it worth their time to listen to me long enough to get close to the water to see anything," her voice was pompous and spoiled through her words, mocking the old men she was always at odds with.

Aaron snorted a bit of laughter until he schooled his face in time for Sebastian's glance at him; he then shook his head emotionlessly. Those old crones wouldn't leave their chairs for a fire.

Looking closely at the teens, Sebastian could all but feel the desperation he was feeling in himself. There had to be a way to get through to them, but if no one would go out of their way to believe..."We shall all consider this," he said finally gaining the attention of both heirs, "There is more than likely many options to consider, but the sun has decided the day is out. Come to this place early tomorrow and I will meet you as soon as I am able. We will figure this out."


	11. Conversations in Passing

**Conversations in Passing**

Emily took Aaron's hand and began to pull him away. Before they got far, the boy tugged a bit and motioned for her to go on without him; that he wanted a minute with his friends. Taking his hand in both of hers, the princess offered a smile and drifted towards the gates to the castle. Watching her go, Aaron waited until she was out of hearing distance to turn around and face the two beings who had seen the interaction and waited for him.

"Flounder, if you could give us a moment?" Sebastian asked gently, knowing the look in his prince's eyes. The young fish hesitated, but accepted; diving back under the waves with a last reassuring look at his best friend.

Without having words at his disposal, Aaron sighed silently and looked the guard in the eyes with a determined glint. This wouldn't be easy. He began by pointing to the dying sun and circling it around the world only to return to where it rested; a full day. His companion nodded in confused understanding, the boy continued by locking his hands together and pulling at an invisible restraint as if trying to get away.

Sebastian shook his head, "It will not come to that," he insisted, "we will find a way."

Giving what was supposed to be a smile, the young prince pointed to his mouth and then to his chest. He wanted to guard to tell someone about him and by pointing to the sea with a regal gleam set in his distanced eyes, it became obvious who was to be told. There was a moment of hesitation before Aaron set a heavy hand over his heart looking deep into his friend's stare.

"You want me to tell your father that you love him…if this all goes badly."

Another pathetic attempt at a smile came with a small nod his eyes burdened with sadness as well as a disheartening hint of fear.

The weathered guard sighed, seeming far older than his years, "I will honor your requests; if we fail, I will tell your father and sisters everything."

Going against any form of social status, the boy threw himself into his friend's arms careless to the waist-high water soaking through his clothes. When darkness began to set in, they broke the contact and stood at arm's length before bidding a silent goodbye.

Sebastian watched his young friend walk away with his shoulders held high despite what loomed over him. There was an inspiration to be seen in the boy's situation though the merman would prefer to congratulate him on it when they had succeeded in saving him.


	12. The Middle

Welcome readers to Chapter 12! I haven't been putting author's notes much in this story so those that I do post will usually say something important. This one, for example, will explain that classes start back up tomorrow and I won't have as much free-time to write. I apologize in advance for any delays, but these chapters have been going quick enough that it may just drop down to one chapter every few days, but remain at two chapters a week. Hopefully, of course.

Either way, I will continue to update as quickly as I am able! Thank you guys so much for stopping by and I hope you are liking this so far because things are about to get interesting.

**Read. Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Middle **

The day had passed slowly, though no one understood how they had so suddenly run short on time. The odd group met early at the sea's edge to discuss options, but noon had come before they had found anything. It was in a burst of realization that Aaron discovered a full-proof event that couldn't leave anyone wondering. It too more time than was anything less than nerve-wracking for him to explain it, though multiple eyes lit up with the idea. They could do this!

Using dangers that would more than likely get anyone aside from the princess herself thrown in the dungeon, the two teens could gather countless villagers and peasants with the promise of riches if they would only force the crabby advisors on-board a vessel that would take them out to sea with no escape. When that was accomplished, they could recruit Sebastian to gather as many merfolk as he could to follow him out to 'find the prince'. By leading them into a dizzying spiral, they would lose their direction; unknowingly being shown the way to the surface where the humans waited.

The plan was crazy, but it was all they had.

They began as soon as they could, though the sun had already begun to fall. Everything worked out as anticipated. Admittedly, there was hysteria among the old crones who were tossing their lunches over every side of the boat and clinging to the pillars for dear life. On shore, the townspeople raged of their promised treasures that were kept from them, but soon they faded into the distance. It was more difficult than expected to convince, lead, and trick merfolk to the surface, but only hours before any colors blended with the blue of the sky, heads began to burst from the water.

Wide, unblinking eyes met from both groups present; no one knew what to say. Emily stood quickly, knowing that waiting could bring a possibility of panic on either side. Her voice was loud and demanding attention of all who listened though she spoke calmly as a leader should. With practiced ease, she introduced the possibility of unity between them; the pros as well as the cons. All present had their eyes glued to the girl whether she was their leader or not. Her speech had obviously gained the agreement of the humans, but the merfolk were restless with questions of weary intentions along with honesty.

Sensing the growing unease, Aaron took this moment to take a stand beside his friend on a high ledge of the deck where he could be seen by his people. A hush fell over them as Emily briefly explained that, in exchange for his voice, he found a way to walk three days as a human in order to ensure their trust and ensure his in return. Merfolk began to nod in understanding. This could be the beginning to an amazing co-existence, but why hasn't the king mentioned any of this. Considering this type of friendship would be treasonous wouldn't it be wise for the king to be here?

The main debates lasted longer than anticipated, but by the end of their discussion all of those in attendance agreed and had started negotiations of trade. Many humans spoke to merfolk and vise-versa until the beginnings of friendships could be traced. It was a bright a joyous moment for the two heirs who ventured apart to meet with their people, though Aaron used Sebastian's voice through it all.


	13. The End

**The End**

As the conversations continued, the teens' presence was no longer needed so they sat on a higher level of the deck and looked wearily at the sky. The sun was reaching the horizon. They had accomplished their goal yet Aaron was still silent and free; somehow the deal wasn't finished. As they watched the growing sunset, something began to ripple through the water. Uneasily, the young prince made his way to the edge of the boat overlooking the sea soon followed by Emily who quietly asked what was happening.

It was sudden. In a burst of angry waves, the king of the sea shot above the water perched on his golden chariot pulled by sharks who seemed to share his obvious outrage.

"What is the meaning of this?!" King Triton shouted, "Rising to the surface is treasonous by law!"

Many merfolk cowered away in fear, though some sputtered attempts at swaying the king's understanding; he would have none of it. Turning his heated gaze to his most trusted guard, his face reddened even farther as the rest of the merfolk disappeared as if under an unspoken order.

"Have you anything to say for yourself?!"

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, but found his gaze drifting to find the one he had come to protect. Following the glance, Triton met the unblinking, horror-filled eyes of his son. Standing. On a human creation. With humans. One of whom was tightly holding his hand as if to comfort him. Unable to believe what his eyes were telling him, the king slowly guided his chariot to level with the boat so he could be face to face with the boy.

Now even with his father's enraged expression, Aaron resisted the urge to back away; his father had never been this angry with him.

Speaking lowly, the king regarded his son with as little hostility as he could manage, "Explain."

The young prince opened his mouth and slowly let his hand reach his neck without making a noise. Using the same hand, he made a fist and pretended to take something out of his throat and let it go gently. Then he closed his mouth, covered it, and shakily squeezed the human girl's hand.

"He can't talk," Emily said calmly. She understood by the level of fear around her that things were more than likely to go very bad soon, but she had to stay level-headed despite the desperate urge inside of her to grab Aaron and hide him away from this monster he was so afraid of. Though he hadn't outwardly showed any sign of hesitation, his hand had quickly become a trembling mess, gripping hers as if she was his last life-line.

"Then you will," the merman ordered, not taking his eyes off of his son who had let his hand drop to his side again.

Emily nodded civilly, but faced her people before answering, "If you could all give us a moment, I know there are refreshments below deck," she waited to continue until the only ones present were her, Aaron, Sebastian, and the creature before her. "Now, I understand your confusion, but there is little time to explain so please let me."

The king gave a jerky nod though his brow deepened even more in displeasure.

"In an attempt to untie our people, Aaron traded his voice for three days to walk as a human. If we succeed, he will regain his voice as a human. Should we fail…he would return to his previous form and become the prisoner to the one he dealt with." It was a bit vague, but it was spoken.

There was a silence that everyone wished would end, though when it did they only wanted it to come back.

"Is this true?" his voice was deep, enraged as he narrowed his eyes on his heir.

Aaron had to gather up more courage than he wanted to admit to before he eventually nodded. The strike came unexpected as it burst across his cheek tossing him to the floor of the deck. Emily rushed to his side and helped him up without taking her heated glare off of the sea king. Even Sebastian from his place in the waves narrowed his expression; he knew the king had done this before, but he hated him for it.

"You foolish boy! Your deal is with the traitor, is it not? Is it your goal to undermine all of my orders; to go against each and every warning I place? Has it become a game to you?" his ranting continued through Aaron's attempts to stand however unsteadily, "As much as I despise you choices, I cannot understand your reasoning. Why take such risks for such a pointless and ridiculous cause?! How could I have raise you to be so mindless?!"

Emily riled bit by bit as his words continued. Aaron was her best and only friend. He believed so whole-heartedly in this that he had risked his freedom for the better of everyone. How could his father be so heartless as to claim all of these horrible things? She could hold her tongue, though. It was hard and every inch of her demanded that she argue in favor of her silent companion, but she was better than that; until the monster continued to voice his careless thoughts, that is.

The king's next words were quiet, like a rumbling hatred that coiled before a storm moved in, "I am disappointed in you, but I think I am more disappointed in myself to think that you could take over after me. To think one so thoughtless, so utterly useless to any cause, could become ruler of my kingdom. You have failed in every sense of the word. You are no longer my heir; nor my son. I-"

That just so happened to be the young princess' last straw. Driven to holding her breath in a pointless attempt to silence herself, she let it out in what only could be described as a screech. Aaron flinched in surprise from his place beside her. Looking into her eyes, his own went wide as his head slowly shook in warning. _Don't do this_ he pleaded through his movements to stop her, but it was too late.

"How dare you!" she spoke in a leveled voice though it was begging to rush out in a flurry of venom and physical attacks, "What part of an alliance with _anyone_ is 'foolish' you cold-hearted monster?! Just because you do not agree does not give you the right to be so blind! There are benefits for everyone as there are cons for all of us! Your bull-headed stubbornness is no excuse to treat anyone with such cruelty! Any so called _king_ should know better than to distance his subjects with such a die-hard lawfulness! How can there be a kingdom if there are no people? Monarchs need their people just as the people need a ruler, but that gives you no right to dismiss ideas such as this out of a past hatred that you do not understand!" her rant would have continued if not for a slight swirling of the water below the boat.

As she cut herself off to eye the movement, Aaron's hand found hers. Turning to check on him, she was met with a sad smile that didn't reach the cerulean eyes that drifted to the sun as it disappeared below the water's edge. Their time was up.

Just when the last sliver of sunlight was gone, the swirling became a torrent that shifted the boat enough to alarm them that something big was coming. From the center of the spiral a shape began to rise in a pompous air of power. Emily reeled back in a mixture of fear and disgust for the creature, but Aaron's eyes hardened in defiance and understanding.

"Who are you?" the princess asked carefully, holding her friend's hand all the tighter.

The creature smirked showing pointy teeth, "Oh, I am known by many names, my dear: your majesty, king, brother, though most recently I've been called 'the traitor'. You know me, however, as the responsible party to your friend's transformation, but you may call me Uriah if you choose. To our young Aaron here, however, I will be known as master," his words circled as if they were physical, sending shudders down Sebastian and Emily's backs while causing Aaron's stomach to lurch in fear and Triton's eyes to narrow at his brother.

"Uriah," he growled, "I recall banishing you from my seas under penalty of death."

"Hello to you too brother, but do not worry yourself, as soon as I have what I came for you will never see me again." There were two meanings that no one missed.

"You will not take my son."

The creature gave a short laugh, "Do not pretend that you do not remember disowning him, Triton. Nor will you interrupt this contract. Your son signed this deal and I have every intention of holding him to his word," he claimed calmly.

"But we didn't lose!" the human argued, "My people agree with alliance as do many of the sea creatures that were here before!"

"Ah, Ah, Ah," the dark creature began with a slight grin, "Your people may be convinced, but the merfolk would never go against their king- even for their prince. There is only unity when both parties are a part of it."

Despite Emily's pleading, Aaron took a step forward, standing tall and unwavering before Uriah though the two heirs held to the other's hand. Sebastian's plan to intercept the boy before being taken was quickly ruined by the two eels wrapping themselves around the guard to restrict any movement.

"There now," Uriah said haughtily, "we will be on our way."

Multiple cries of outrage and worry were voices as green fog poured out of the traitor's outstretched hand to completely cover the young prince. Emily held on as long as she could, but Aaron's hand went limp causing her to lose her grip as his hand slipped away. The haze circled like a tornado for a moment to lift the prince off of the ship's deck and above the water before settling down, uncovering the unconscious figured- now back to his original form -supported by it. Only a moment later was Aaron tangled in two of Uriah's tentacles. When the boy was close enough, the creature lifted a shell from off of his chest and raised it towards him. A small, bright light came out and floated gently into the unresponsive mouth; his voice had been returned.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Emily shouted helplessly from her place on the very edge boat.

Similar were Sebastian's cries as he was held back by the eels, "Your Majesty, you must do something!" he pleaded.

The king held his trident out as if to threaten his brother, but the look in his eyes was one of defeat, "This is not over, Uriah. I will find a way to free my son despite your deal."

Expression bordering utter disbelief, the traitor took one finger to push the weapon out of his way, "Good luck with that, you highness," he sneered, but it was morphed into a greedy, dangerous smile when he lifted the senseless boy before his father, "I'll be too busy to care." With an echoing laugh, the creature left with his prize in tow.

Silence fell when they disappeared beneath the waves.


	14. Welcome

I realized _after_ posting that people might confuse the chapter title "The End" with the end of this fiction. I assure you, it is not…not even a little. So here's a bonus chapter for your troubles and for troubles that I hope you'll never have. Preferably talking about the chapter confusion, but I'm up for any interpretation.

Fun Fact: I actually named this chapter for both the story purpose and the idea of the chapter. Up until now I've been following the fairy tale depiction while throwing some of my "I Hate Triton" feels in there (long forever-untold story). In this chapter, however, it is the beginning of the more direction-morphing changes. I hope you like my twist because it's a doozy.

**Read. Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Welcome**

He woke to complete darkness.

He grew up under the waves of the ocean, yet somehow they seemed so much colder, less inviting than they ever have. It was only when a deep laugh echoed through the darkness did the boy remember everything. The deal, the plan, his father, his capture; it was over.

As if listening in to his thoughts, a dark figure emerged from what the boy guessed was the doorway, using the slight moments to compose himself. Rising off of the slab of rock he had been lying on, he glanced at the room. He faced an empty opening void of a door while to his sides was bare stone. It was truly a 'bed-room'. His thoughts were easily interrupted by a figure in the doorway.

"Well, I must say I am surprised. I assumed it would take a great deal longer for you to wake up," Uriah's voice slithered in the room followed by the creature himself. Closing the distance between the two, the traitor wrapped tentacles around the young prince to hold him still as he ran a careful hand over the immobile boy's cheek, "The deal is complete. You were given your time to bond with the humans and you failed. I have returned your voice, but it is now your part of the deal to initiate. What did you agree to if you did not unite the humans?"

Aaron left all expression off of his face seeing as it would do him no good here. His voice was rough from disuse as well as a bit strange after the short time without it. "I agreed to stay here under your order." The words tasted bitter.

"Yes. In addition, I said that I would not have to fear should your father come to 'rescue' you."

"I remember."

Uriah's grayed lips split into what should not have been as frightening as it was, "Let the first order you hear be this: you are mine. It will stay this way until I release you, though I doubt that day will ever come. If there is any hint of outsiders you are to come into this room until I call for you, but as long as we are alone your place will be…well let me show you." At his words, the restraining tentacles pulled the boy behind the traitor.

It wasn't long until the hallway to his…room split off into another that lead to what could be considered familiar, though he had only seen it all once. The cavern was as it had been those four days ago. They came out of a hidden opening that was shadowed by the large desk mirror and, after taking a quick look around, Aaron found two differences in the vast room. Their appearance more than unnerved him, but he stayed silent and still in his captor's grasp.

Once past the opening, Uriah drifted towards the large bed where a small- in comparison –patch of fur had been laid in the near-by corner. "You will retire here at night so there will be no…disobedience between rooms. During the day, however, your place will be here," the creature pulled the prince towards the desk across the room a ways where another, smaller bundle of fur sat.

What scared the boy was what hung off of the corner of the desk. That fear only intensified as he was brought closer to it.

"I have many instances that require I leave the caves. Until I can trust you- it will take longer than you will have the patience for, I imagine –you will be kept here," Uriah wasted no second glances as he attached the tight-fitting collar around his prisoner's throat, "You will be restrained and released as I see fit. Acting out in any way can result in…more assured ways of imprisonment." The threat was clear in his voice while his face remained stuck in the smirk.

Aaron held his tongue unwilling to make things worse by taunting the situation, though it was far harder than he wanted to admit. Waiting until the traitor's back was turned, he tugged bitterly at the collar accidentally rattling the loud chains that held him to the desk. At the sound, the boy froze knowing that he was most-likely not supposed to test the strength of the restraint.

The traitor spun around on the spot to eye the young prince who had yet to move. To Aaron's hesitant surprise Uriah began to chuckle deeply. Not taking his eyes off the creature, the prince watched as Uriah came close enough to place his finger under the boy's chin, lifting it to meet his eyes.

"Let's not get off on a bad note, shall we?" he purred dangerously holding them still for a moment before pulling away.

He didn't know he was holding his breath until he let it out as Uriah crossed the room towards one of his many shelves. Though he definitely did not relax, he felt the slightest bit better at the distance between them.

Uriah spent the remainder of the day- and deep into the night -creating rules for Aaron to follow while moving about to different shelves to gather potions the likes of which the boy had never seen and combining them all into the cauldron. The young prince was made to stay sitting by the desk. Throwing more substances into the mix, the traitor grinned when the concoction exploded lightly into blue smoke that dissipated at the top of the cavern.

"It is finished," he announce after a few more hours of work. He turned to Aaron who was struggling to stay awake, "How about a sneak peak, princeling?

It wasn't until a stray tentacle that had disconnected the collar, lifted him off of the ground, and moved him that the boy fully woke up. He was made to lean close enough to the frothing, black liquid in the pot for the boy to have to struggle to keep a distance. The creature holding him there laughed a bit before muttering strange words that caused substance to calm. Once it was completely still, the prince was brought closer as a moving picture began to form on its surface.

_It was his father, no longer angry, but instead frantically giving out orders in a near panic while Sebastian worked through the mass of merfolk surrounding them. His sisters were trying to calm their father to no avail with him darting every which way in attempts to order his guards around. In the king's eyes shone unshed tears as his voice cracked._

"_Dad," Arista prompted, taking the king's large arm in her small hands, "we will find him," she urged._

"_You must rest," Adina added gently as the group of girls led their father to his throne. Sebastian saw their partial success and continued to order the dwindling groups of search parties to different sections of the sea._

_Aquata placed a soft hand on his other arm when the king finally sat down, "Fretting like this will only tire you. If he needs help you have to be at your best."_

"_He will understand," Alana promised with a small smile, "He knows you will come for him."_

"_No," the voice was soft, far too soft for the boisterous king, but none of the girls looked outwardly surprised at the sadness embedded in his words, "no he does not." He all but chocked on the admittance, "My last words to him were of betrayal. I called him a traitor, I disowned him as my son and heir, and I let that monster take him without lifting a finger to help."_

_The girls argued gently, "Daddy, no," Adella cooed, "you were in shock and he was under a contract that you couldn't break. This is not your fault."_

_Triton's eyes filled with tears, though they would not be shed, "I have no right to claim fault, nor to mourn for him. I am a useless excuse for his father and I cannot understand how I am ever to right my actions," his voice broke into a whisper as he buried his face into his hands, "I do not blame him for hating me."_

"Father, no! I do not ha-" Aaron shouted just before another tentacle wrapped tightly around his mouth to silence him.

_To the prince's delight, however, the king's head shot up at the call searching for his son, "Aaron?" he begged._

_The princesses also heard the words if their wandering actions suggested anything._

Uriah's deep chuckle answered instead.

"_Uriah, you beast, you shall pay for taking my son!" King Triton demanded loudly, knowing his brother's tricks all too well._

Just as Aaron was attempting to struggle free to call out again, the image disappeared to show the reflection of the traitor's dark glare cast at the boy in his grasp. The prince gave a muffle grunt as the limbs wrapped around him tightened painfully and turned him to face the creature. Though he did not speak, it was clear he was severely angered at Aaron's attempts to contact his father. The boy found it hard to feel even the slightest bit regretful seeing as he had never wanted his father to even consider his hatred towards him.

"I did not give you back your voice to have it used against me," Uriah growled smoothly, "Do not test my patience or you will find yourself mute once again. If I have taken something once, it become as quick as one word to retrieve it again. Do you understand me?" When there was no answer, the grip tightened even farther causing the boy to let out a small whimper in pain before the creature repeated his question.

Aaron nodded quickly, trying to breathe despite the ever-strengthening hold around his chest, stomach, and mouth. He wasn't let go until the dreaded collar was placed around his throat and attached to another chain that lead from a hook in the wall to the small patch of fur he was to sleep on. When Uriah was content with the boy's restraint, he floated onto his own bed without a word. The world around them seemed to drastically darken at that moment making it impossible for Aaron to see anything. Hearing the creature's breathing even out and assuming it was his queue to seep, he tried to settle into a semi-comfortable position as the chain prevented him from laying down.

It was going to be a long night.


	15. Getting Situated

So far so good? I hope so! I'm super excited to keep this going with all of the ideas I have!

Classes are super easy, as fate would have it, so the chapters should continue as they have been- two at a time whenever I finish them.

The story has finally started turning a different direction in this chapter so I hope you like all of the changes. Let me know if you see anything that doesn't match up- like time frames or thoughts that I didn't explain. I am open to advice!

On that note: tachzaruu- Thanks a ton for the review! The plot will continue to twist so I hope you continue to enjoy it!

**Read. Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Getting Situated**

He had been right, but also very wrong.

As it turned out, the traitor slept during the morning and early afternoon hours while working through the evening, night, and- at times –even the breaking bits of dawn. The schedule change was nothing less than exhausting for the young prince who had never kept such hours. It was difficult especially during the three days he had been chained to the desk without food. Uriah called it his punishment for speaking to his father and the lack of movement along with his fatigue made it almost impossible to stay awake, but he managed. After those three days, however, Uriah began to force him to gather strange-looking as well as dangerous ingredients for different concoctions while consistently being made to create strange pallets of food for his captor who found an amusing past-time in holding the boy over the portal that showed him his deteriorating father. Though, now, he was kept silent during these 'visits' as the traitor called them through mocking laughter.

His father was searching for him; at least, his father was trying to search for him, though his bloodshot eyes and fevered glare told the boy that he wasn't being wise about it. The king was running himself ragged with his sleepless nights and reckless actions. If it was not for Sebastian keeping close to the king's side and Attina stepping in as monarch, the kingdom would have fallen to ruin.

All of this madness due to some stupid mistake; a foolish attempt at friendship that was casting such a dark shadow. Knowing he should feel guilty, Aaron couldn't help but be slightly amazed at the fact that he had yet to feel any remorse. Yes, he did not go about things with a level head, but he remained adamant in his desires to gain the human's alliance. Surly he was simply bitter about failing and unwilling to lose another inner battle, though he knew it was far more than that. Before he could consider this further, however, he was broken from his thoughts by a new noise.

Four weeks had passed since that third day; it seemed so long ago now. During that time, he had grown accustomed to the sounds the caldron made when being used, the eels' strange way of speaking as they slithered through the cavern's entrances, the clanking of chains behind him no matter where he was, and the oily voice of Uriah that filled the large room no matter what else was happening. The new sound bouncing off of the dark walls seemed so new and foreign while bringing an air of familiarity with it.

It was a voice that reached him in the dank excuse for a kitchen, someone's other than Uriah and his disgusting eels; someone new. As much as the boy wanted to dart towards the voice a beg them to talk more so his ears could be cleansed of the grimy noises that surrounded him, he knew that he would only be endangering himself as well as whoever was out there. Staying hidden in the closest room from the cave, he waited until he was either dismissed to the room he was to hide in or called to help the creature. It was the latter.

Occasionally, there would be 'customers'- as Uriah called them -who would come into the lair asking favors. Using the same tricks he had beguiled Aaron with, he promised them what they wanted for a price that would prevent them from succeeding. When they failed, Uriah would give them back when he took, take what he had given, and transform them into a small, ugly creature that was then taken by the eels into the darkness of the cavern's twisting hallways. The young prince hated helping in these false deals, but the traitor used him to create a sense of comfort for the visitors seeing as he himself could be intimidating. Uriah always claimed that having the young, handsome prince nearby lightened the room so the customer would relax enough to sign a weighted contract. Surprisingly, it always worked.

After the deals were completed, Aaron was made to store the contracts in the vault that was encased behind his hide-away. It took a few tries before he was confident in the dark tunnels, but it became simple after Uriah forced him to memorize the layout. When first leaving the large cavern through the opening behind the desk, there was a small turn-off that leads to the kitchen and a storage room for extra supplies. Passing that, one would have to maneuver through multiple twists and turns from dead-ends to reach a blocked doorway that had a hole enclosed by a large, heavy boulder, but Aaron was never to go in there. Instead, he was to continue the quickly memorized maze until he came to a dead-end that split into two different rooms. One was for the contracts; the other was for him when they had unwanted guests. The latter had never been used after that first day.

The days were long. After the first few weeks, he had been allowed away from his place by the desk even when he was not completing a task; though the chain hung from the collar around his neck for an unknown reason- perhaps it had something to do with the glinting smirk that split Uriah's face when he saw it trailing the boy. Aaron tried not to think about it.

Mornings began with him woken harshly, disconnected from the bed post and waved into the kitchen to bring Uriah what would seem to be breakfast, though the young prince couldn't tell since he had never seen foods such as these. He simply gathered ingredients in the kitchen to make something of a 'meal' and brought the creation to the traitor. When Uriah would finish, he was to clean the dishes, put them away, and go back to the main cave to wait for an order as to what he was to do next. It was usually the instant he made it to the cavern that the traitor had something for him to either help with or complete on his own. The day continued the same way with a repetition of breakfast for lunch and dinner, though Aaron could only make an extra, much smaller plate for himself during lunch. Needless to say, he had quickly lost what little weight he had upon first coming into Uriah's service. After the plate was cleared from dinner, Uriah demanded he come back, watch the viewing portal, allow his chain to be attached to the bed post, and sleep until it would all repeat the next morning.

He had to admit, though…it wasn't as bad as he had expected. Of course, after his first punishment, he had yet to do anything wrong…or speak aside from when he called to his father that first day. There weren't any escape attempts, no back-talk or sly remarks, no disobedience, and he did as he was asked- well told. So far, there hadn't been any reason for Uriah to be cruel, but it wasn't as if the captive prince expected much. The constant worry this was just the calm before the storm had him just as exhausted as days without sleep would cause. And it was beginning to show.

Time had elapsed until it had reached his second month. From the daily visits to the viewing portal he could see that many had given up their search. His father, however, had recently drifted into a sleeping sickness due to his carelessness in the first month of his son's absence; he had yet to awaken. Sebastian continued to send out groups to keep looking, though he himself never slowed his pace. He would search for a set time every day, eat the food he would bring with him, and rest at night with the intention to begin where he left off the next day. No one got within miles of the dark cavern seeing as Uriah used some sort of magic to change the location of the entire structure each time a search party came too close.

From the viewing portal, Aaron could see that, as she had before her father's illness, Attina ran the kingdom to the best of her abilities alone with the treasured help of her sisters who took it upon themselves to separate the tasks to fit their personal affinities. It made the king's absence far easier for everyone to handle; everyone save for the lost prince who was forced to look-in on them from the vast distance despite his desires to run to their side and comfort them. Uriah seemed to take great pleasure in watching his troubled emotions; those being the only ones that made it passed his perfected mask of indifference. The young prince took what little assurance he could from the knights' refusal to give up on him and his sisters' strength in the eyes of the people. It would have been so much harder to watch the kingdom slowly fall to ruin.

Aaron's thoughts often ran to such wanderings of his people, sisters, father, friends, but none so often as his dear Emily. How guilty she must feel; unable to help the search or salve the people. They had been close, so close, to their goal. If given just a few more moments they could have completed the unity. At least, that's what the boy wanted to believe. He never wanted to admit to it, but he knew his father would have argued against the alliance until his dying breath- a horrible thought in light of the situation. It was easier, however, to consider their success as opposite to the truth of it all. Many times had Uriah told him that his father would not change regardless of what the two heirs would have said. In the beginning, the boy ignored such notions. Of course his father could change his mind, he would tell himself, but as time passed, such claims had faded until it was near impossible not to agree with the so-called 'traitor'.

Regardless of all of this, Aaron still held onto the hope that he would get out of this somehow. Whether it be a guard who finally found them or a daring escape on his part; he wouldn't be in this nightmare of a situation forever. Uriah, however, mocked him for his faith in those who were 'incapable of assisting him'; assuring the boy that he would never be free and that he should simply accept his failure along with its consequences. As much as the young prince wanted to dispute his words, he remained silent in his beliefs as they were slowly picked apart. Bit by bit, the hope he held so fast to was fading along with the memories of his happy childhood. While he had not yet forgotten his past, time did little to help him cling to the calming knowledge of the better life he once had. With each passing day he lost more of his memories as they were replaced with his new existence.

After so long, everything began to fade. Months blurred into years as the time passed so slowly, yet where had the days gone? The young prince grew under the orders of his captor until it was becoming hard to recall a time when he had answered to anyone else. Memories blurred as his emotions dulled into nonexistence seeing as neither was used anymore.

The viewing portal became distant, a daily routine that was imbedded into the schedule rather than an anticipated occasion. He had almost forgotten why he was made to look in at all since names and faces no longer matched in his mind. From what he could tell, the merman he once obeyed had not yet awoken and may not ever rise again, though this news did not impact the boy as it once did. The rulers of Atlantica were now a sisterhood that was loved by all they ruled over, though their titles were lost to the haze of broken memories. The portal often showed a specific guard, older in his years than most others, who left the kingdom to wander aimlessly each and every day. When asked, the merman claimed to be searching for someone and ignored those who almost regrettably warned him that it was in vain.

Assisting Uriah had also become easier. Without any 'moral reluctance'- Uriah's words –he was allowed to help create the potions, ingredients, and contracts. Knowing how the deals were to go, he has also become extremely clever when it came to taking advantage of their client's desires. Uriah had often praised him when he caught an extra prize that could be found in uncompleted deals as well as concocting a few idea of his own. During these situations, he was also gifted a plate come dinner time as a sort of payment for his help. Thankful as he was for the food, he found that he desired the words of endearment far more. It wasn't very often that he had a reason to feel wanted and he soon began to crave even the slightest hint of affection.


	16. A Bit of Light in the Dark

**A Bit of Light in the Dark**

It was all the same; the schedule, the client's basic contracts, the potion's ingredients, the food, the sounds, the sights, the feelings, even the ever-moving waters never changed.

Things were simple and…boring, though he would _never_ admit any such thoughts to Uriah, it might be insulting. Who was he to change anything Uriah had planned for him? No, Aaron would stay contented with everything for as long as he was asked to, though to his surprise, that day came far sooner than he could have imagined.

"Boy," Uriah called, using the normal term he had laid on his ward.

Without hesitation, Aaron bolted up from his position in the kitchen and to Uriah's side in an instant, unwilling to displease him.

Pleased with the lost prince's 'training' Uriah pointed, "Look," the boy obeyed, casting his eyes to the viewing portal that showed a dark-haired, middle-aged mermaid sobbing on a rock by a strange-looking stone, "this is going to be our next customer, but I think Flotsam and Jetsam are going to be too much for her. I want you to find her, convince her, and bring her to me. I do not need to warn you what will happen if you fail."

Knowing how these things worked from watching the two eels who had become more familiar to the boy during his stay, Aaron knew what to do and nodded confidently despite the slight shudder at the obvious threat. He would not- could not -disappoint.

Uriah grinned, showing sharp, grayed teeth, though the prince didn't blink, not even as the chain that had hung behind him uselessly for all these years was taken from his collar, "Good, boy. Now, go."

Not needing to be told twice, the boy took one last glance at the portal to gather the direction he needed to go as he darted off into the sea that he had been absent from for over 8 years now. Unknowingly, he was being watched by the very eyes that had seen him off.

Swimming quickly, Aaron used this time to stretch out the muscles that had been so cramped in the cavern that seemed to have shrunken as he had grown. It was refreshing to get out of there, but he had a target and he wouldn't allow himself to be distracted. The colors, sounds, lights, and feel of the waters were almost unnerving to the boy that had been locked away for so long. Regardless, he did not slow down his pace until the familiar sound of sobbing reached his sensitive ears. Eyes catching the woman he had seen in the caldron's waters, he slowed to a stop just a few meters from her prone position.

From this view, he could see that she had buried her face into her arms that rested on the marked rock; a grave. The name inscribed was male and the dates indicated that the merman had been around her age. Putting the pieces together, the lost prince easily chose his words.

"You are hurting," he said gently, his melodic voice like a comforting embrace to the woman despite its prolonged silence.

She looked up at him with red-rimmed, brown eyes as if surprised to see someone, "Wh-who are you?" she asked, her voice trembling in sync with her lower lip.

"You are in pain. Such a beautiful face should not be creased with sadness," he all but sang to her as he drifted carefully to her side. Cautiously, he looked deep into her eyes with his own deep, blue orbs as if asking permission. What he found gave him the confidence to place a soft hand on hers, "Please, tell me what I can do to help you."

Taking his words for the comfort she desperately needed, the woman took the boy's hand and held it close. "There is nothing to be done. My husband is lost to me and I shall never see him again." A new wave of sobs took over the woman who curled into the boy before her.

Understanding she needed contact, Aaron reigned in the awkwardness of an embrace and wrapped his free hand around her as if shielding her from the world. Oh how he desired such comfort for himself. Internally clearing his thoughts, he waited until her sobs had turned to small hiccups. "What if I could grant your desire?" he said softly.

The woman lifted her eyes to his with a confused pleading light in them.

"Would it make you smile to see him again?" He begged her, not breaking eyes contact.

"H-how can something like that be possible?" she asked.

Aaron attempted a small smile that hardly met his lips, "I know someone who can help you," he prompted, as if hoping beyond anything she'll accept; he was. "When I was in pain, he helped me as well. Please, let me take you to him," he cried softly, taking both of her weathered hands into his.

When she hesitated, the boy let desperation reach his eyes, he could not fail this. The woman picked up on the emotions he laid bare before her and hesitantly nodded.

Aaron smiled with as much happiness as he could force, "Come, I will show you to him. Then you will smile again!"

Caught up in his seemingly-real excitement, the woman's face broke into a bit of a grin as she allowed him to lead her to the edge of a dark cave where he stopped. As if reading her mind, he turned to her before continuing.

"Do not be afraid," he offered melodically, his voice soft and assuring, "Do not be fooled by appearance, my lady. It may seem dark and frightening, as will he, but I promise; there is only happiness to be found here." It was a lie and he knew it, but she believed it and that was all the mattered. He didn't fail. Not yet.

Leading her gently through the passage, he showed her the marvels of the cavern to distract her from the fear that lingered in the shadows. He told her of the echoes and the softness of the stone. He spoke to her of the sunlight that could peak through the darkness and bring a shining sparkle to whatever it met transforming the tunnels into an array of colors she would never believe. He mentioned each light in the depths until they reached the main room where Uriah was waiting. At the sight of him, the woman tensed in fear, but she relaxed when her gentle companion darted to the creature's side and held its arm as calmly as he did her own. If this tender soul could be so taken by this creature, than surly she was in no danger. It was a true picture of a beauty and a beast.

Her fear had shown throughout the deal she had made to resurrect her husband for three days in exchange for her sight. She had been confused at first until the boy who had come for her explained that with magic something must be taken before it can be given. His convincingly genuine regret for such things defused her instantly bringing her to comfort the saddened boy who felt such guilt in her name. From there on it was as simple as signing her name. All she had to do was remind her dearly beloved of their love without the benefit of her sight and she would regain what she had lost.

The boy marveled at the bright smile that lit her face while signing the contract, but it wasn't to last. As soon as her sight was taken the boy was gone even his voice had silenced. She wasn't left to dwell however as she felt familiar hands take her own and she sobbed in happiness for the merman she had missed so badly. Unfortunately, those three days passed by too quickly and the loss of memories due to his death had left her beloved clueless to the last moment of his return. All too soon, he was gone again.

As the light came back into view, the woman had mysteriously returned to Uriah's cavern. Upon seeing the forlorn expression in the eyes of the boy she had met, she felt her heart break all the more. Before she could ask him, she felt herself changing until she had become nothing more than a shriveled, unmoving husk on the floor of the cave. From her vantage point, she could see the creature pull at a length of chain on the collar she hadn't noticed around the boy's neck; his expression emptied and his voice ceased altogether.

What had this monster done to such an innocent boy to cause him to act like this? It was obvious the child had no desire to remain here yet he obeyed without hesitation when the creature heartlessly ordered him to 'take her away'.

Being as gentle as possible, he lifted her off of the cold ground by cupping her in both of his hands and slowly took her into a hidden entrance, passed multiple twists and turns, until they finally reached an opening covered by a large rock. Without pause, the boy moved the boulder out of the way to allow a bit of light to shine in the cavern filled with hundreds of husks just like her, most of who began to call out for help, beg him to release them, or curse him for existing.

As he placed the new being on a shelf, he almost regrettably drifted away.

"I don't know what that monster has done to you, but I don't blame you for this. I just want you to know that," the woman called softly, easily heard over the multiple voices that silenced at her words, "I forgive you."

The boy turned at the doorway, confusion and fear written over every line in his face, had he never been forgiven? The woman wondered briefly. Before she could dwell of the thought, one single tear escaped one of his big, blue eyes to run down his cheek. As if he had never cried, the boy wiped at it, confused before he turned his gaze back to the woman. Slowly, ever so slowly, he opened his mouth as if to speak, but he was cut off by a loud, angry shout that shuddered through each of them.

"Boy!" the voice demanded.

The child's eyes went wide as his moth snapped shut and he darted out of the room with his chain trailing close behind him. Casting the woman a quick glance, he shifted the large rock until the opening was sealed and was gone.

The woman's heart broke for him, "What a horrible life," she wondered aloud. Surprisingly, several murmurs of agreement reached her ears as well as stories of his beginning leading up to his time in this dark place. "I wonder," she began slowly, "if there's any way to help…"


	17. Red Handed

**Red Handed**

He couldn't believe it. It had to be too good to be true. Another client so soon and _he_ was to bring them? Surly there was some mistake. He had never been allowed out of the caves for years, yet here he was only a few weeks after the last, speeding across the vast ocean in search of the merman the portal had shown him. It was an honor and a privilege to feel even this slight bit of freedom. Of course he could _never_ mention that to Uriah. It could be considered ungrateful for everything he had done for the lost prince. 'Why would he want freedom when he was treated so well?' as Uriah had said before. It made sense to the boy.

Big, blue eyes darting every which way to not only locate the current client, but to take in all of the colors and view his mind could handle before he went back to the caves. Completely lost in his wonder, he failed to notice that he was being followed at a distance by a face that had once been so familiar. Too caught up in his excitement, Aaron realized he wasn't going as quickly as he should be so he pushed on until he reached his destination; his follower still behind him.

It was just a matter of being there for this particular case. He wasn't needed to say anything; just float beside the merman with the most convincing look of compassion and sadness marring his features. The merman had lost all of his riches through thievery and he was falling into debt faster than he could imagine. Not saying a word, Aaron offered out his hand to the man who spoke for the boy.

"You can help me?" the man asked, obviously ready to believe wholeheartedly. The boy before him remained silent, but his hand hadn't moved so it was thoughtlessly taken. Not a moment later was the merman led to the edges of a dark, ominous cavern that gave his guide no pause. Once inside, it took mere moments for the deal to be struck as Aaron silently waited behind Uriah's towering form. By the time the contract was signed, the merman had given up his hearing in payment for a moving map that showed him where those who had robbed him were located. He had left so confidently, but he didn't know how essential his ear would be for him to complete the bargain. In three days, the merman would belong to Uriah just like the rest of them.

When the merman had left, Uriah turned to the lost prince who remained still and silent during the entirety of the deal. "Well done, boy," Uriah cooed to him while connecting the ever-present length of chain and running a calloused hand through the boy's soft, red hair that had grown to reach just above his toned shoulders, "You are learning quickly. Soon I might even let you try your hand in creating a deal without my guidance."

"Yes, master," the boy answered quietly with the name Uriah had demanded he call him, his voice rough with disuse.

Uriah's smile was anything but disarming, but still the boy remained still, "Good boy. Now, retrieve my dinner," he ordered, but paused before his ward left the cavern, "You will be allowed to eat next morning's meal for your success today."

Blinking in surprise, Aaron nodded excitedly in a silent 'thank you'. When Uriah waved a careless 'you're welcome', he left toward the kitchen and came back in record time. Once Uriah had finished with the meal, the prince gathered the dishes and left to care for them, coming back when done.

"Where shall we relocate?" Uriah wondered aloud, not really caring that his charge was hovering opposite him, "I know! We should reminisce, no? Let us return to where the two of us first met, shall we?" There was no answer- responses were rare anyway –so it was expected as silence fell on the dark cavern that, in a flurry of rapid waters, had relocated to another area in the ocean.

* * *

Unknown to the residents of the cave, the eyes that had trained on the boy during his mission had not left; instead they lingered just outside the entrance to the cavern unable to be seen by those inside, but in easy spying range. When a vortex-like occurrence shifted the location of the cave, the observer was coincidentally taken along due to their close proximity. When the cave darkened ever farther, the figure hovering at the edge of the opening decided to enter cautiously to get a better idea of what was happening.

When the merman first saw the boy dart passed him, he was almost too in shock to follow. He had changed so much the merman almost didn't recognize him if not for the incriminating red hair. The boy had grown; he mused, but shook himself and trailed him until he realized what the boy was doing. The merman's heart fell. Had the boy lost so much of himself that he had begun to help the traitor? No, the lost prince was nothing if not a survivor and this was nothing short of a tactic to ensure the trust of his captor. He repeated that mantra in his mind as he watched the silent boy lead the troubled being into the dark caves without hesitation. How hard was it for Aaron to have to go back; to be free for such a short moment before he was to return to his captor on his own?

The interactions between the traitor and his client were no surprise to the merman who watched from afar. His eyes, however, were trained on the boy- no he had grown into a young man now complete with a strong build that had filled his once-lanky form –who remained soundless and still behind his captor. Once the merman left the cavern towards his mission with his eyes trained on his map, Uriah drifted up to the boy who didn't move as a chain was latched onto a collar that was fitted around his slender neck. The spy shuddered in pity as the creature ran his hand along the prince's face while the boy leaned into the contact before sending him off. Hearing that the boy wasn't properly fed brought more than just anger to the merman. How dare this monster take the child only to starve the boy of food as well as the affection he was so obviously begging for in every movement he made?

After the monster connected that horrid chain to the wall, he settled down on his bed while Aaron lay on a small piled of furs. Waiting until both were asleep, the merman quietly drifted into the cavern, keeping his distance from the still forms. He took everything into account. The many different bottles and cases lining the walls, the large black caldron the seemed to boil with nothing to heat it, the empty deck/mirror, and the opening behind them.

Going against his better judgment, the merman slipped through the door into utter darkness. Stumbling on a kitchen/storage section, he backed up until he heard call for help on the other side of a large boulder farther down the passage-way. Peeking through a small opening in the top corner, he saw what lay behind it and instantly pulled the rock away and put it back into place behind him. With a bit of pause, the voices that had been calling quieted at his presence.

"Are…are you…" he whispered in awe of what lay before him.

A feminine voice answered above the rest, "Yes, we are alive. What are you doing here?"

The merman swallowed and allowed the confidence to come back into his movements, "I have come to aid my friend who has been lost to the monster residing over this place."

"The boy?" came the excited reply, almost begging it to be true.

"Yes…"

The voice seemed to sigh in relief as did many others to the merman's surprise, "He has been here far too long and under such horrible care. It is taking such a toll on him I worry that he will not be able to break away from it."

"Do you know who he is?" the intruder asked.

"No," the voice admitted, "the only names I hear him called are 'boy' and 'you'. He is such a kind-hearted child, but to have fallen as far as he has…"

"I probably should not be disclosing this, but I feel you should know that boy is the missing prince."

"Little Aaron? Oh, that poor boy!"

"Not so little anymore, now is he?" another voice muttered.

"Oh, hush," the first scolded, "you are just bitter. He is still a child. Now, sir," the voice seemed to turn towards the merman, "may I ask for your name?"

There was a bit of hesitation before the man answered in a clear- though quiet –tone, "I am head of King Triton's guard, Sebastian. I have been searching for the prince since his capture and will do anything I can to get him out of this."

The voice paused, but finally answered in what could have been a small smile, "I will tell you everything I know and then I leave it to you."

About an hour later, Sebastian's head was full of the information given to him by the multiple voices all sharing stories of their involvement with the boy or what they had witnessed. Anger had mounted at their words, telling him things he would never wish upon the boy he had grown so close to. It was no wonder Aaron had changed into who he was now. The guard left the room with apologies and promises of return before replacing the boulder and taking a few minutes to check the remainder of the twisting tunnels. True to the voices' words, the direction they gave lead to a small opening into the contract room across from another far bleaker opening that held only a small slab of rock.

Returning to the main cavern, he prepared to leave, but not without casting a last lingering glance at the boy who had grown so much. To the guard's surprise and panic, the prince was no longer sleeping. Instead, he was sitting up and had his blue eyes trained on Sebastian's movements. Both stared for a moment; one in awed fear while the other void of any emotion at all. The boy blinked for a moment before glancing at the sleeping form of Uriah then back to the familiar intruder.

"You should go before he wakes," the tattered voice offered softly as if it had been a while since he had last spoken, "He is not inviting unless you have something to offer."

Sebastian reeled back a moment, "Aaron…"

The boy cocked his head to the side in confusion; it had been far too long since he was called by his proper name, but he had not forgotten.

"Of course I know you," the guard's voice shivered in a hint of fear as realization came to him through the silent question, "But you do not know me."

The lack of response was answer enough.

Sebastian deflated instantly, he had been forgotten?

It was at that moment Uriah stirred and opened hazy eyes towards the boy who met them instantly. "Sleep, boy," the groggy mutter ordered, "you will not get leniency when you are tired come tomorrow."

Aaron shifted until Uriah closed his eyes once more. It was then that the boy's eyes found the intruder, "Night will come soon," he said absently.

"Silence," Uriah growled from his sleep.

"Yes, master," the lost prince answered before falling quiet as ordered.

The merman blinked a moment at the boy's words, but refrained from commenting as those deep, blue eyes he had once been so close to urged him wordlessly to leave. Fighting the desire to drag the boy out after him, Sebastian nodded his understanding, "I will come back for you," he whispered as he swam to the exit, "I will not leave you behind."

Tilting his head, Aaron remained quiet as he was ordered to, but his mind was reeling with the words. The merman was so familiar and yet so new to him; it was confusing to say the least. Either way, the figure disappeared into the darkness beyond the cavern. Knowing he wouldn't be back, the prince settled himself into a comfortable position and quickly fell asleep to the call of forgotten memories and lost companions.


	18. Changing Paces

**Changing Paces**

Three days had passed since the stranger had come yet Aaron still hadn't spoken a word of him.

Those three days reached the end of the poverty-ridden merman's deal. With an unescapable current, the being was brought back into the lair and stripped of his form while granted his hearing. Aaron was ordered to take the leftover husk into the dank room where the others were kept. It was only then that he was reminded of the stranger from so many days ago.

"Aaron?" a voice called; the voice of the woman who had lost her husband.

The boy cast a glance at her, surprised to hear his name yet again after so long without it.

She gasped, "It _is_ you! He was right," she cheered quietly, "Do not worry, my prince," the woman assured him as if he was in need of it, "He will come back for you, I know it!"

Furrowing his brows, the boy tilted his head, but remained silent. The woman offered a sad smile, "He will come and you will be saved," she repeated as he drifted away in confusion.

Closing the door quick enough to block out her voice, Aaron hesitated a moment to reign in his emotions before he faced Uriah once more. It was then that he heard a loud smash and darted into the main cavern to assure himself Uriah was well, though he- for a moment –wondered why he cared. Regardless, he raced into the room to see Uriah surrounded by broken potion bottles and spilled bits of ingredients while looking into the cauldron with a seething expression.

Not making any noise, Aaron began to pick up the pieces of broken glass around the room as sounds of anger poured through Uriah's mouth. Something must have happened in the viewing portal for him to react this way, the boy convinced himself as he gathered the sharp bits into a large, stone jar he had found empty. It wasn't until the glass began to clink together in the jar that his presence was made known to the other being.

Uriah spun around with a look of pure hatred written on his features, "What are you doing?" he shouted.

Aaron silently held up the jar full of glass, too terrified to speak.

As if deciding there was no reason to tear the boy apart, Uriah's gazed deepened as he watch the lost prince clean the mess. When the boy was done with all of the glass, he disposed of the jar and began to attempt wiping off the potions from different surfaces before he was stopped.

"Enough," Uriah ordered harshly, causing the boy to flinch slightly, "Our location had been given away and the guards are too close to escape from," Uriah couldn't help the feral grin that stretched across his face when the prince's eyes widened in the smallest hint of fear. "Do you remember what you are to do when we have unwanted guests?"

Nodding, Aaron quickly made his way back to the hidden opening knowing exactly where to go and that he was to stay there until called for. He had only just made it to the hide-away when the first of the shouting began. It continued on much longer than Aaron had originally hoped; hating the small space he was confined in. Finally, it seemed as if the strangers had left and the boy anxiously awaited his release. Far more time passed before he could hear an unnerving chuckle that preceded his call.

"Boy!"

Aaron all but jumped off of the stone slab he had rested on as he took off down the multiple halls. Making it to the main room in a flurry of disturbed bubbles, he froze at the sight that met him. He knew these people from having seen them so many times in the viewing portal, but why they were here was a new question entirely. He easily recognized the stranger from those three days prior, who had intruded into the cavern before leaving, but it took a moment for him to place the titles affiliated with the many girls littered with strange shells, flowers, fabrics, and shining pendants filling the cave; the princesses currently ruling the kingdom of Atlantica. There was also a large ensemble of guards that had been at full attention before the lost prince entered the cavern.

All eyes were on him. A strange need to shift his position almost overwhelmed him, but he resisted, though his face betrayed nothing. Several guards absently lowered their weapons as most of the princesses gasped with tear-filled eyes the sight of the boy who had been missing for so long. He had changed since they had last seen him. Tensions rose around them, but just as the eldest-looking princess made a move to speak, Uriah broke the silence.

"As promised," he said annoyed, "He is unharmed."

No sign of relief met their many eyes as the Atlantians studied the emotionless boy who opted to hold his tongue in their presence.

"Unharmed? Then what do you call how thin he has become? What of the chain collared to his throat or the shadows under his eyes?" One of the princesses cried angrily.

Aaron felt his brows narrow ever so slightly at her harsh words towards Uriah, but he would not comment unless he was ordered to.

It was the stranger who noticed the change in the prince, "As long as he is well, I withhold my accusations," he said simply, ignoring the many surprised glances he received from the palace-dwellers.

"Satisfied?" Uriah sneered.

The elder princess spoke again, though her voice was more confident, "Hardly," she argued pompously, "We have only seen him for but a moment. I will not cease this confrontation until I deem him well."

Uriah sighed, "As you wish, you may stay for the remainder of the day. Could I offer any refreshments?" It was obvious the situation was grating on his nerves, but Uriah was nothing if not devious; there was a plan in play here.

With more hesitance than was wise, the group cautiously accepted the gesture.

"Boy," Uriah called gaining the prince's immediate attention despite the strange glances tossed his way, "Go fetch our plates."

Not hesitating for a moment, Aaron darted through the opening and into the large kitchen; the length of chain trailing his movements. After all this time, he had become apt at the food he was ordered to provide. Quicker than he would have been able to make one meal in the beginning of his stay, he created enough servings to satisfy the host as well as his company. All of the plates were then set onto a large tray that he could carry easily in one trip. Taking the full advantage, he hurried his movements enough to return within a surprisingly short time. The food was met with a hint of disgust from all but his master as Aaron set the tray down on the desk and passed the plates out to the beings who had found seating around a large table Uriah had conjured. The magic had always amazed the boy, but he stayed seamlessly on task until there was nothing left for him to do aside from wait for them for finish their meals.

"Why hasn't he gotten any?" a guard asked carefully.

Uriah replied as if the question was of the weather, "He is given food midday. By completing different tasks there is an offer of more should he do well."

The princesses looked appalled, "You only give him one meal?"

Confusion melted through Aaron's mask at the question. Why would he need anything more? He was grateful for what he was gifted and he would _never_ ask for more; that would be insulting to the amount he already had.

The hearts of the Atlantians fell at the lack of understanding almost invisible on their lost prince's features; he truly didn't understand that he was being treated poorly. Many eyes studied him as the company ate in their heavy silence causing another uncomfortable shudder to run down Aaron's back. Why wouldn't they look away?

"Your father," Uriah began as if sensing the boy's unease. Thankfully, the stares drifted towards the noise to give Aaron a break. "Has he woken?"

Shoulders seemed to droop at the question giving the feel that the answer was undesired among the group. "King Triton has yet to stir from his sickness," the stranger admitted, "There is no sign of improvement, though we are all hoping for the best."

"Hmm, perhaps I will allow him to visit one last time seeing as your dear king will more-than-likely sleep until the end," Uriah mused absently, pretending to miss the light brought to the eyes of the Atlantians, "I shall consider it for the near future."

"I do not wish to impose, but within a short time the king may not be reciprocal with such niceties. If you would consider a sooner visit, it would be far more beneficial," the stranger prompted wisely.

Uriah's eyes narrowed, though his smirk revealed a few sharp teeth, "You have nice words. Because of this, I will comply with your wishes and send my personal greetings on your journey to the kingdom. He," Aaron blinked at the nod sent his way, "will join you on your travels, stay for no more than three days, and be returned. Should anything prevent his departure from your lands, I will make it my goal to ensure you never see him again."

Aaron resisted the urge to- not argue; never argue –attempt a change in Uriah's decision, but remained silent, though it became difficult to mask his mounting emotions. His compliance (or lack of), however, didn't seem to matter as plans were quickly made before the conversation passed.

Plates were quickly emptied after that point and Aaron diligently stacked them on the large tray until the last of them was finished. He then brought the platter into the kitchen where he proceeded to clean each and every dish until it shone his reflection and he placed it back onto the stone ledge. By the time he had finished the cleaning and returned to the main cavern, the Atlantians were deep into heated, though lowered words with Uriah. Knowing he wasn't to listen in, Aaron waited patiently for them to finish, but he failed to notice a figure escaping the huddle of guards to drift closer to the boy.

"You are nervous?" the stranger asked gently already knowing the answer.

The boy offered a quick nod since he wasn't sure if he was permitted to speak to this merman.

Picking up on the prince's silence, the stranger began the conversation without expecting any answers. "My name is Sebastian, by the way," he began, casting a loaded glance at the reactionless boy before continuing, "I am the head guard to King Triton and all of his children," he paused, "you included, Prince Aaron."

Eyes glinting in a barrage of emotions he flawlessly hid, the lost prince remained silent, though his mind was begging for answers. The merman's words sounded so familiar to him, yet there was a haze of forgotten memories preventing him from finding the reason. It had been eight years that he had been here. Any life before this was as lost to the world as he.

"I understand if you do not remember," the merman continued trying to at least sound unfazed, "It has been far too long; your absence. Do not worry, though, we mean you no harm and there will be nothing to keep you from coming back to this place when the time arrives. We are far too grateful for the small amount of time Uriah has presented us than to attempt any kind of wrongful act against him. You will be in safe hands until your return. Perhaps you will regain your memories during your visit." The guard silenced himself when seeing the prince's eyes fill with confusion. It was wise, at this point, for him to let the boy sort through any conflicting thoughts.

Sebastian's words, though riddled with emotions Aaron had trouble understanding, gave him more comfort than he would care to admit. How was it so easy for this stranger- who had only days before intruded on his home –to gain the trust he had withheld from the world with nothing more than a few kind words? Or was that enough; was his faith swayed through gentle words? It would easily explain why Uriah could never reach it, but surly it took more.

He was torn from his contemplation by the demanding words he had become so accustomed to obeying.

"Boy," Uriah called, clearly unhappy at the sight of his prize near that dreaded guard, "come here."

Instantly he complied, crossing the distance between them until he was well within arm's reach.

Uriah roughly spun the boy around, glaring at the worried gasps of the spectators, though pleased with the prince's lack of resistance. Working with the precision of having done this many time before, he released the chain from the collar, dropping it to the floor, and wrapping his large hand tightly around the boy's thin wrist as he turned him to meet his hardened gaze without letting go. "You are to accompany the group to the palace where you will remain until the second day. The moment the sun sets, you are to be where you were first taken. While you visit the kingdom, I expect you to behave as I have trained you or I will be forced to personally shorten your stay." It was at this point in his words that Uriah tightened his grip on the young prince's wrist until he heard a slight gasp of pain, "I do not need to warn you of what will happen should you fail," he threatened deeply.

Aaron nodded his understanding quickly in hopes of his wrist's release.

"Do you understand, princeling?"

"Yes, master," the boy answered softly. His voice hardly reached the group, but his words were reacted to as if they had been physical attacks by the way the Atlantians flinched.

"Now go," Uriah ordered, harshly pushing the boy away by his wrist.


	19. Who Once Was

Welcome to the next installment!

CurlyFirefly: I'm not sure if my ideas match yours, but I definitely a slight inner-battle about some of the pieces and can't help wondering if your theory was in the mix. I guess only time will tell.

ObeliskX: Thank you for the review! I don't know if I've seen the picture you are talking about, but I looked up the name and can agree that there are some awesome artworks!

To include everyone else, I just want to thank you guys for hanging onto this story and hope you all like it so far!

**Read. Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Who Once Was**

The trip began immediately, much to Aaron's displeasure. He truly did not want to go, but he would _never _refuse an order no matter his reluctance.

Most of the way, the princesses stayed close-by him while Sebastian did not leave his side; it was far too crowding for the boy who had been in such small company for so long. It was the eldest princess who noticed his discomfort before the others. She ordered a rest and pulled the many girls to the side to explain. They reluctantly decided to keep a short distance from their little brother until he became accustomed to their presence. The guards were offered the same advice, though they had already assumed as much beforehand.

Sebastian, however, wouldn't be swayed. "My place is by my prince," he had said leaving no room for argument, "He has been out of my watch for long enough."

Surprisingly, Aaron seemed the slightest bit more at ease with the head guard's close proximity compared to any of theirs. Jealousy shadowed through a few of the group, but was quickly dismissed with a simple glance at the prince. He had changed more than anyone wanted to admit.

Atlantica could soon be seen in the distance as the party continued their journey. Traveling towards the kingdom had passed far more quickly than did the trip away had, but it didn't come as a shock to any of them. When leaving the palace, it was clear who they were searching for was so close to being found; returning him home was a welcomed relief after so many failed attempts. Upon entering the kingdom's boarders, it was obvious that the merfolk had not expected the search be a success if the astonished stares were anything to go by. It was easy to recognize the lost prince, but his condition brought a compassionate empathy to their eyes.

After a short time within the kingdom's walls, Aaron wanted nothing more than to retreat back into the dark, empty cove he called his room. He could feel each set of eyes on him as they judged his presence. Masking his emotions, the prince made it impossible for anyone to consider his thoughts, but it became far more difficult to hide his anger as the amazed stares morphed into considerate amounts of pity tossed in his path. Sensing the bought of animosity growing within the boy, Sebastian quickly gave word to the group of guards to surround their prince in order to cut off his view of the Atlantians and vice-versa. Aaron nodded a quick and expressionless 'thank you' to the merman before setting his eyes on the approaching castle.

They didn't waste a moment to settle before excitedly taking Aaron on a tour of what was once his home; leading him through hallways, rooms, and balconies where they had played together so long ago. Arriving at the room the prince would be staying in seeing as it was his room when he was young, the entourage offered him a short while to spend alone and gather his thoughts. 'Alone' of course was relative since the weathered guard refused to part from the boy, but somehow Aaron didn't seem to mind. It was in the large room sided by the guard that the lost prince finally relaxed though only slightly. Sebastian watched this with a calculative eye riddled with regret and sadness that was masked so as to not upset the boy.

Far sooner than Aaron had hoped, the princesses returned lacking their guards. The boy was surprised at this, their trust in a slave of their enemy, but didn't bring it mention.

Waving away their brother's confused reactions in favor of optimism, the princesses extended an offer of a feast. Knowing what was polite, Aaron agreed, but couldn't hide the wide-eyed surprise at the extent of the meal. Tables were lined with foods he barely recalled and the table was an immaculate difference from the normal ledge he was accustomed to. Lead by Sebastian- who had seemed to become something of a personal guard to the prince –Aaron took a seat to the right of the head of the table as the princesses filled in the remainder of the chairs and his guard remained upright. The boy cast the merman a questioning glace at his place behind the prince's chair to which the merman assured him that he would dine later.

Food was passed and devoured as politely as the ravenous group could manage for it had been many hours since the group had eaten at Uriah's cavern. Inexplicably to all in attendance, Aaron ate slowly savoring each bite before taking another. While even the youngest of the princesses ventured to fill her plate for thirds, the prince couldn't seem to finish his first helping. Multiple offerings of more were turned down by the boy as if he was truly full with the small amount he'd eaten. This had only worked to anger the Atlantians farther as they could only imagine how little he had been given over all of his time in the traitor's care.

Table talk was light and careless while the group finished their meals though Aaron had yet to speak. He had once been so charismatic that many had come into their vicinity just to listen in on the boy's wit, but one would never imagine such a child growing into the merman who sat be for them. As conversations faded away into an awkward silence, Sebastian asked the prince if he would like to retire for the evening. More than relieved to have a way out, the prince agreed with a nod and politely excused himself from the overbearing presence of the princesses.

"Thank you," he said quietly when they had returned to the room.

The guard turned, "It is my pleasure, your highness," he smiled.

The boy let a small amount of confusion break through his blank mask, "Aaron."

"I'm sorry?"

"My name…it's Aaron."

Light broke through of the guard's face, "You do not want me to call you by your title?"

The prince shook his head. Going from 'Boy' to 'Aaron' was going to be a challenge in itself let alone any mention of monarchy.

"As you wish," Sebastian answered gently, "I will remain just outside of your door should you need anything at all. Goodnight, Aaron. Rest well." With that, he drifted out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Sighing at the loss of company, Aaron surprised himself by actually feeling slightly lonely until he understood why. He had never been alone. Uriah constantly had him at his side unless he was dealing with dinner or gone to retrieve a customer. This would be the boy's first known night not chained to a wall beside the bed of his master. Regardless, the prince laid himself down on the bed and couldn't help but feel a memory pull at his subconscious though it would slip through his fingers whenever he tried to grasp it. He quickly fell asleep as his attempts to remember faded.


	20. Fitful Sleeping

**Fitful Sleeping**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Aaron shifted on the large, soft bed looking at the door that slowly began to open.

Sebastian quietly shifted through the space of the half-open door and peaked into the room. Upon seeing the alert prince rising from his bed he smiled. "Good morning, Aaron," he greeted cheerfully as he fully entered the room. Receiving an emotionless nod in return, he continued, "The princesses of Atlantica have invited you to attend a morning feast in celebration of your visit. They have asked to inform you that after the feast, we will show you to the king where you can offer Uriah's greetings."

The boy nodded again and calmly waited for the guard to lead him to this feast, but was confused when the merman hesitated at the door before turning to face the prince. "You do not have to go," Sebastian said carefully, "The princesses will not be offended should you decide to skip the meal. I know of how little you are accustomed to eating and how uncomfortable you must feel surrounded by the girls."

Aaron blinked, he was being given a choice? His mind reeled at the multiple options; he couldn't remember ever having to choose. Uriah always decided things for him. Finally, he sorted his reeling thoughts. "I…will attend," he all but whispered, astonished when the guard nodded and gestured for him to follow.

The feast was almost identical to the first aside from a different selection of foods as well as the princesses' appearances that must have taken hours to put together taking the amount of make-up and hair accessories each adorned. He didn't speak as the girls chattered away about meaningless things such as relationships, the temperature of the waters, and the happenings about the castle. It was only when one of the girls mentioned taking a trip to the surface to meet with someone that the prince tuned into their words. As if they had noticed his interest, the remainder of the conversations focused around different aspects of the land and its many wonders.

Of course, eventually this conversation ran dry as plates were gathered by servants and food was cleared off of the large table. It was then that the princesses lead their lost little brother towards the towering room the king resided in. The prince had heard of the king who had- for as long as Aaron could remember -been plagued by a wakeless sleep leaving his daughters to rule the kingdom. Uriah had shown the boy the face of the unconscious king, though Aaron could never understand why which always brought a deep chuckle to his master's lips.

Seeing the king in reality was no different, though the young prince couldn't deny a confusing mixture of emotions that threatened to burst out of him at the sight. They had only been in the silent room for a few moments when one of the girls began to cry. Aaron let the sound flow to the back of his thoughts as he shifted closer to the merman who suddenly seemed so familiar. It was if he had forgotten everyone else in the room as he fought off the urge to embrace the sleeping for and cry as openly as the princess.

"What is he doing?" the eldest of the princesses asked Sebastian as they watched Aaron slowly approach their father's side.

The guard simply shook his head silently, but the boy didn't seem to notice the exchange.

Aaron tilted his head to the side when he reached the right side of the king's bed overlooking the form. Unable to resist the overpowering pull, the boy meekly reached out a trembling hand towards the arm that lay closest to him. He failed to notice the movement behind him as Sebastian stopped one of the princesses from getting close to the exchange. He also missed the slight twitch of the king's fingers in response to his close proximity.

Looking into the face of the being who brought so many confusing emotions to the boy, Aaron hesitantly rested his small, pale hand on the large, darkened skin of King Triton's wrist. Instantly, the king's eyes burst open as a loud, ragged gasp escaped his throat. Everyone in the room jumped at the sudden movement though none as violently as Aaron who snatched his hand away as if it had been burned, but he wasn't quick enough to get out of reach of the king's hand when it latched onto his.

The king was still gaining his bearings when he felt a tug on his arm, no not his arm, his hand; something was trying to pull out of the grip of his hand. Turning to face the movement, he froze at the sight of his son as tears gathered in his eyes. How long had it been since he had last seen the boy? He had grown; almost the spitting imagine of his mother though his skin was far paler. It was then that he noticed the expression marring his son's wide, blue eyes despite the boy's vain attempt to mask the emotion.

Fear.

No amount of pulling loosened the strong grip in the slightest. Try as he might, Aaron could not get away. Glancing up at the woken king, the boy fought a whimper when he realized that Triton's eyes were on him. Panic took prominence in his mind, though he desperately hoped it was not visible to his company for emotions are a weakness. Uriah had told him of this king and wove him stories of the nightmarish rule. People suffered under this merman's hand; the hand that was still latched to his. What would the tyrannical ruler do to the slave of his enemy?

Trying to calm the struggling boy by drawing him closer, Triton blinked in utter confusion. His son feared him? He could understand hesitancy yet fear was all but unheard of in the idea of the strong prince. Still, the boy before him resisted his hold as if afraid his father would harm him. Surly this was not due to the incident on the human ship, right? His son had never adorned eyes burdened with such fear and- dare he think it –hatred after one of his outbursts.

"Aaron?" the king asked gently, though his confusion bled through his voice, "Aaron, please, calm down. What is the matter?"

The prince didn't answer in favor of apprehensively obeying the command. Ceasing his movements, the boy stood tense and ready to bolt as soon as he was set free. It was for this reason that the king refused to let go.

"Answer me, son, why are you acting this way?" desperation leaked into his words, but the boy remained silently trembling in the king's grip.

"Your majesty," the king's eyes darted to the voice, recognized his head of the guard, and quickly returned his stare to the prince as the merman continued, "much has happened in your absence. I believe it would be wise for your daughters to inform you of these changes while I take the prince to his chambers."

"Yes, father. Please let us explain. There is a lot you are unaware of," a light voice belonging to the eldest princess reasoned, but the king would not be swayed.

"No," he commanded, not missing the flinch his volume caused his son, "I demand to know what is going on."

"Please, your majesty, you-" the guard asked pleadingly.

Triton cast a glare his way, "I no longer trust you with my son's safety, Sebastian. It was under your watch that he got into this mess in the first place. Now, I expect someone to take this moment to inform me of what I have missed. How long have I been resting? Surely a few days could not have caused this."

"Not days, father," the princess answered carefully, "years; eight of them -eight years, five months, eleven days, and two hours have passed since this kingdom had a king."

There was no answer for a short time, but going by Aaron's wince and regained attempt to free his arm it was obvious that the news didn't go over well.

"You are lying," he said so softly few could hear him, "It is impossible."

Sebastian leveled his expression from the guilt he had been displaying at the king's previous words, "No, you majesty. Your sickness took hold of you two months after Aaron was taken. It is only now, that he has returned and you have awakened."

The king's wide, confused eyes found his son who tensed in fear at the attention, "Two months…just now you…you have been gone for Eight years and…seven months…?" he breathed in horror, "What has Uriah done to you?" At his master's name, the boy glanced up to the king whose face immediately erupted with rage, "That monster! What has he done to you? What lies has he spread? How dare that slimy traitor treat my son so terribly?"

Thunderous ranting continued to fill the room as his grip tightened further until Aaron was using all of his strength to get away before the careless king broke his wrist in anger. Seeing this, Sebastian darted over and tried to help the boy, but was unable to overpower the king. Thinking quickly, he swore under his breath and smartly struck a pressure point in Triton's wrist causing him to automatically release the prince who retreated to the farthest side of the room from the king. The weathered guard followed slowly, silently asking permission to inspect the boy's wrist for injury. Aaron hesitated, but finally took his good hand off of his wrist in order for the merman to see. The guard swore again as he found it fractured slightly behind the dark colors that outlined where each of the king's fingers held.

"I am so sorry, Aaron," Sebastian offered, sadly bowing his head, "This was completely unintentional, please understand; I never imagined such a reaction. Please, forgive me."

He was answered with a gentle hand lifted to rest on the one of his that held the wounded wrist. Lifting his gaze, he caught the slightest smile in the prince's eyes. It was nothing compared to the happiness the boy once showed, but it was as if his entire face had been brightened by the expression.

The guard felt his eyes begin to tear, but fought it. "Let me escort you back to your room where I can bandage your wrist," he offered.

Aaron nodded and cast a fearful glance at the king who had gone silent when the boy distanced himself. Taking note of the jealousy swirling in those angry eyes, Aaron found that he was unable to hold the contact so he let his eyes wandered towards the princesses as they regarded their king with gaping expressions of shock. It seemed they were not expecting this reaction either. Not wasting another moment, the prince slipped out of the room in front of the guard just in case the king made a move at his turned back. Once in the hallway, he fell behind the merman as they silently made their way to his room.


	21. It's You!

**It's You!**

Aaron rested on the edge of his bed as Sebastian mended his wrist. The merman had explained that it was fractured in two places due to the king's tight hold. This information frightened the prince. With just one hand the king was strong enough to wound him as he had without truly trying. After Sebastian had explained the problem, he walked the tentative prince through each step he was going to use to bandage him. It was calming enough for the boy to allow the guard complete access, though he was unsure as to why he was being cared for at all.

"Why?" the prince finally asked when the guard fell silent.

"I apologize, but I do not understand your question. Could you elaborate, please?"

Aaron nodded, "Why use bandages on such a minor wound?" Uriah had never taken the time to patch him up if he was punished. It confused the prince as to why the guard would tend to a wound that could heal on its own.

Sebastian resisted any emotion, knowing that it would be tinted with sadness no matter how he tried to mask it, "I am tending to your wrist so you will not be in pain. What King Triton did to you was uncalled for, but I am no better seeing as I did not stop him before he harmed you and for that I apologize."

"There is no need," the prince scolded gently, his voice barely loud enough to hear, "You have already offered your words of condolence and I have accepted them. I do not blame you."

The guard beamed with pride. As broken as they boy had become he had retained his kind heart through everything. "May I offer up an adventure to pass the day?"

No mask could put a dent on the intrigue in the boy's eyes, though he didn't answer aside from looking deep into Sebastian's gaze.

"I did not intent to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help noticing your interest in the princesses' talk of the surface." Aaron's eyes widened excitedly as the merman continued, "I happen to be in contact with the ruler of the surface if you would like to meet her. It, of course, is completely your choice."

Gasping, the boy didn't waste a second to nod as he quickly rose from his bed with all of the enthusiasm of a child. Sebastian smiled at the boy's reaction before gesturing for him to follow. They twisted through halls and doors, passing several surprised expressions on the way, though they paid them no mind. It wasn't until they hit open sea that Aaron's thoughts began to buzz with an eager delight; two of many recent emotions he had existed so long without.

Bursting into the open air above the water, the prince's eyes were alight with captivated wonder. Sebastian laughed a bit as Aaron shot him an unfiltered smile in the midst of his darting attention. The guard guided the boy to the shallows where they had first come after the deal, though Aaron didn't seem to notice if he recalled that fact at all.

As the boy studied his surroundings, Sebastian set to work at keeping to his word. "Scuttle!" he shouted loudly, slightly startling the prince.

It took some time, but after a few more calls and multiple disbelieving glances from his charge, their eyes fell on an approaching figure in the sky that swooped down to land on a rock close-by them. The bird hopped a bit, "Hello, Sebastian," the seagull greeted before turning to the prince who eyes him wearily, "Who's your friend? He's a mite familiar."

"I will explain everything in a moment, but could I possibly ask that you retrieve Princess Emily for me before I do so? It would be repetitive to tell our story twice, you see."

"Ah, you and you're big words. Hold on and I'll get her," the bird announced jokingly as he lifted into the air and headed toward the large castle.

The guard then turned to the prince, "That was Scuttle. He is what the humans call a 'bird'," he explained, fighting the ache of deja-vu as the boy soaked up every word, "I have asked him to bring the princess who rules this area, but I wish to warn you now that she may be a bit excited by your presence. The two of you were once friends and though you may not remember, she has never forgotten."

Aaron nodded slowly, "I understand," he said softly.

Sebastian smiled and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a distant call that gained both mermen's attention.

"Hey, slow down, you useless bird!" a breathless voice ordered, "How am I supposed to follow you when you cheat like that?" A figure running along the land got closer when it must have noticed them. "Sebastian!" it called excitedly, "Welcome back! It's been far too long." The human slowed down to a walk when she got close to the water, but decided sitting would be a better option as her breath became panting. "So…" she gasped, once she was able to rest, "What brings you the human domain?"

"Are you quite alright?" the guard asked cautiously.

The girl raised a brow, "Quite," she mocked lightheartedly as her head tilted back towards the sky, "Now, what's up?"

Sebastian chuckled lightly, "I do believe you are missing something, your highness. The answer to your question is in plain sight."

The girl sighed before looking the merman in the eye with a playful frown, "It's Emily, Sebastian. I've told you far too many times to stop calling…me…" he voice trailed off as her eyes drifted to a movement behind her friend where another merman was floating, casting glances at anything and everything around him. Just as he had the first time she had met him. "Aaron…?" she gasped.

In response to his name, the prince caught sight of the princess' gaze. A hint of memory played at the back of his mind, but the faces did not match; this one had aged in comparison to the one he remembered. He resisted the urge to shift awkwardly at the intensity of her stare. At least until the girl's mind seemed to catch up with her eyes.

"Aaron!" she shouted, jumping off of the ground and darting into the water to embrace him tightly, "I have missed you so much! Are you alight? Where have you been?" she asked looking him over at arm's length before pulling him back into her, "Oh, it doesn't matter, I just so glad you're back!"

At first, the prince was ready to push her away, but to both his surprise and that of his guard, he returned the embrace although it was far more hesitant and unsure than the human's.

It was then that the girl noticed his silence and held him at arm's length yet again, "I thought you got your voice back? Surly he didn't take it again. Can you talk?"

The prince blinked, "Yes, I can speak," he said softly.

Emily smiled brightly and pulled him close yet again, "I had almost forgotten how beautiful your voice is, though it has gotten deeper since last time," she admitted far less excitedly than she had been before, "I have missed you so much."

Unthinkingly, Aaron tightened his hold around her and let a small smile reach his eyes, "I…I have missed you…as well." It was true somehow. He couldn't understand how, but as soon as laid eyes on the human he felt a tug as his heart as if it was calling to her. It was a feeling he vaguely remembered from his past.

After a long while of basking in the other's company, the two heirs pulled away.

"You have changed," Emily noted offhandedly, though it was quickly paired with a smile, "You got hot."

Sebastian sputtered as Scuttle almost fell off of his rock in laughter.

Aaron simply tilted his head, "I do not understand," he admitted.

The human raised her brows in surprise, "What?" she laughed, "You…I was saying you're attractive, nice to look at, grown into an appealing specimen. Should I go on?"

The guard shook his head looking uncomfortable, "No, no that's not necessary."

The prince, however, was unable to answer through his sputters as his cheeks darkened dramatically. This reaction only sent Scuttle and Emily into full laughing fits. Even Sebastian chuckled bemusedly.

Not missing a beat the princess continued, but her voiced had become sullen, "As much as I don't want to know; where have you been for all this time?"

It was no surprise that Aaron remained silent and refused to meet the human's questioning eyes.

"Please, Aaron. I have been so worried. We searched everywhere; I even took boats out as often as I could before I was outvoted by those pompous council-men."

Sebastian's hand acted on its own as it rested gently on the boy's shoulder. Meeting those blue eyes, the guard nodded towards Emily as if supporting the girl's pleading.

Sighing, Aaron looked into the human's gaze before taking a deep breath. "I…I have been with…Uriah," he announced awkwardly. He knew he was to call the creature 'master' but saying that in front of the princess was suddenly extremely undesirable.

Emily blinked, "You have been with that monster for almost nine years?" It wasn't much of a question, but the boy answered with a nod nonetheless. The princess abruptly threw herself into Aaron's arms careless of her soaked dress. "I'm so sorry, Aaron," she cried, "It's all my fault."

The prince tilted his head as he held the girl close, "How?"

"If I had just tried harder, perhaps I could have convinced my people sooner, I could have gathered the merfolk, or done more to persuade your father. Anything would have been better than just letting you go without the amount of effort I should have been putting out."

"No," Aaron said firmly, pulling away just enough to meet the human's red-rimmed eyes, "I do not blame you. The fault belongs to the king too blinded by hate to see reason," he lowered his voice to a whisper, he tightly embraced the girl, "I do not blame you."

A moment of somber silence passed only broken by Emily's sudden ghost of laughter. "How could you have been hidden away by such a creature and yet keep your amazing personality? I'm not complaining though, your kind voice has been absent in my life for far too long."

They finally broke apart each sporting a smile that could have easily outshined the sun, but it was then that Scuttle re-announced his presence. "It's getting late. We should probably get going before things get too dark."

"I agree," Sebastian offered, "We can gather again in the morning, but for now we should return before the search parties are sent out."

"'Lot of good they'll do," Emily muttered bitterly, "All those guards and they still couldn't find you."

Aaron cast her a small smile, "It is not entirely their doing. Uriah has the ability to see happenings through a viewing portal. On any occasion that would warrant being found, he would simply teleport the cavern to a different, more secure location." Only then did it occur to the boy that perhaps his master didn't want that information disclosed, but the thought was fleeting.

"Cavern? He lives in a cavern? You've been stuck in a bunch of caves for over eight years?" the princess gaped, "You're going to have to fill me in on the blanks tomorrow, but…wow."

The prince blinked, not understanding her strange way of talking, but somehow he could follow her expressions clearly enough, "Then I bid you farewell until morning, princess."

She smiled warmly, "Call me Emily. Goodnight, Aaron."

"Goodnight, Emily."


	22. Tempered Revelations

**Tempered Revelations**

Aaron had woken up at first light. Sebastian was immediately asked to take him to the surface, but by some unforeseen coincident, they were intercepted by recently-awoken king who insisted they attend the feast celebrating his return from sleep. Much to the prince's dismay, he was led to the banquet hall by the conversational monarch. The guard followed behind after shooting the boy an apologetic expression.

When they arrived, the prince had to resist the urge to disappear. The hall was filled. Each table, every chair was habited as if the whole of the kingdom had come. Once seated at the table reserved for the royal family to the right of the king's decorated chair, he cast a nervous glace at his guard who was gestured to a table made up for the off-duty guards. Any words the merman attempted to pass to the prince were lost in the roaring murmur of voices mixing together in the large hall.

As soon as everyone had settled, the king stood from his chair commanding silence over the crowd. "It was only yesterday that I had been in the tight hold of sleep. Fallen ill to the loss of my child, I was taken from my people in a dark hour. If not for my lovely girls, I fear what this wonderful kingdom would become, but the light shone on our lands as my daughters gathered together to create peace in my absence. Even in all of this light there remained shadows; shadows that had swallowed my son into their depths of darkness, but he has found his way to the light. It was in his presence that I was awoken and cured from my ailments. I have returned to my people as my child has come back into our open arms. For this we shall feast!"

At his words, servants flooded into the room setting plate upon plate to fill the tables to their limit. Gasps parroted through the people as they began to dig into the offered sustenance with gusto. Manners were overly present among the upper-class, but none were so poised as the royals. Placing napkins in their laps, taking the correct silverware for each dish, and speaking pleasantly preceded eating for all of the princesses and the king. Arron, however, was at loss and decided to attempt a copy of what the girls were doing. Eventually, confusion won out causing the boy to ignore any type of custom in favor of finishing his meal. His actions had gathered a few strange glances at first, but they were quickly waved away by the eldest princess much to the prince's unseen gratitude.

The Atlantians feasted in their king's honor as lighthearted conversations drifted through the room only getting louder as plates were emptied. Every stomach was full when the noise reached the high, but no one seemed to mind the prince as he shrunk away from the boisterous atmosphere. Compared to the rest of those in attendance, he had eaten very little, but this was expected by a majority of those present. Save for one- none mentioned the prince's small intake. The king, however, was not going to sit aside while his son seemed to starve himself.

"Eat more, my boy," the king offered loudly, causing Aaron to flinch in his seat, "You are far too slight as it is."

The princesses winced at his words before the eldest who sat at the king's left hurriedly leaned over to explain the prince's actions. All conversations and laughter fell silent to the point that her whispers could be heard around the table no matter how softly she spoke. As each word was passed, the king's expression darkened dangerously; his eyes turning towards Aaron who shrunk away from the narrowed gaze. Sebastian also saw the change in his king and shifted to the edge of his seat, ready to protect his prince from anger that was not directed at him.

After far too long, the princess righted in her seat having finished the explanation, but the king's gaze never faltered. Silence reigned in the hall, awkwardly filling each moment until words were finally spoken.

"Get out," he ordered to the masses, voice low and dangerous. Without hesitation all of the tables cleared of their inhabitants save for the weathered guard who refused to leave his prince. Not caring to notice, the king spoke again though his words more resembled a growl, "Tell me, Aaron, that her words are not true."

Aaron blinked hesitantly as confusion spread on his features, but did not speak.

"Tell me," Triton repeated, voice rising in volume as he spoke, "she lies. Tell me that she has been ill-informed; that what she has told me is not the truth." When the boy still did not answer, he continued, "Tell me that you have not been starved so harshly; that you have been treated well in your absence; that you have not been so shattered by that monster!" He was at the point of yelling and yet his voice was trembling with restrained rage as Aaron's eyes widened in fear. "Tell me of the years you have been away!"

Opening his mouth as if to answer, the boy's words refused to voice themselves as he faced the enraged king.

"Father, please, calm down," Attina beckoned gently, "frightening him will do you no good."

This only proved to anger the king farther, "For eight years, my son has been in the hands of that mad man and I _demand_ to know how he was treated so that I may repay that traitor ten-fold! Now, tell me, son."

Taking a deep breath that shook as he attempted to calm himself by re-applying his mask of indifference to hide his fear, Aaron answered in a soft, emotionless voice. "I do not understand what you are asking of me."

Narrowing his eyes farther, the king elaborated, "I want you to lead me through a normal day you could expect under Uriah's 'care'."

The prince began slowly, not allowing even the slightest hint of emotion show in his clipped words. "After we wake, I will be sent to retrieve first meal for master and wait until he is finished to clean the mess. I will then be granted different tasks until mid-day when master will call for food. I make his plates and wash them after. At this time, I will be permitted to eat so long as I have obeyed orders and refrained from mistakes. The remainder of the day will be spent preparing deals that master's pets gathered, one final meal, and tidying the cavern of the day's activities. I am then, to join master as he watches through the viewing portal for a short time. When master tires, I will be taken to my place to rest." Aaron tilted his head slightly, his words running away with him. "Recently, I have been permitted to gather deals myself; retrieving them and gaining their confidence to see master. Should their deals be completed successfully, I have the opportunity to be rewarded."

Once again, silence befell the hall. Breathing was all that could be heard and even that was scarce. Aaron shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with the relentless staring that he was being faced with.

"You…you mean…this was a normal day?" one of the younger princess asked from father down the table. Sniffling could be heard in response to the prince's quick nod.

Above the sniffles came another voice, "What do you mean when you say that you were' taken to your place to rest'? Do you have a room there?"

The boy shook his head, "Master secures me to the wall near his bed where I am to sleep. The space that serves as a 'room' is the hide-away I am to go to should we receive unwelcomed guests." He glanced briefly at Sebastian before looking away, the smallest hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh," another voice exclaimed, "That's where you were when we got there- before Uriah called you; in that room?"

He nodded once.

As the princess continued to pester the prince with questions, no one seemed to notice the growing color on the king's face as it reddened with each short answer. It wasn't until one of the princesses questioned Aaron on an example of Uriah's sly teasing that the merman finally broke.

"What did you see in the…what was it…the 'viewing portal'?" Attina asked innocently.

"I do not know if I am permitted to tell you, but I have not been unaware of this kingdom's happenings."

The princess scowled, "Surly watching Atlantica was difficult during your first few days there."

Aaron seemed to shrink a bit, "In the beginnings of my time with master, he had to restrain and silence me when it was time to view the portal." He cast his eyes away, "Master likes to remind me of my disobedience; when I fought his hold enough to call out into the portal, gaining unwanted was not pleased."

"I think I remember that…" she trailed off a bit, "When father was convinced you hated him we heard you voice denying it. We were so relieved until you were silenced by Uriah's laugh. What happened?" she asked gently.

"Master secured me to his desk for three days without food," he answered without emotion.

An infuriated growl escaped the king's tightened throat. All eyes were cast to him as his face became darkened with anger.

Sebastian's reaction to appear at the prince's side was immediate. "Your majesty…" he called carefully, placing himself a bit in front of Aaron in case of emergency.

"Why?" the king grated through clinched teeth, "why do you dare call him 'master'? How dare you refer to that beast with such obedience? How could you betray your people in such a way?"

Aaron tilted his head slightly as his brows furrowed in confusion, though it was not hard to see the fear the boy was trying to hide.

The king was no longer able to hold back as he shouted at his son who flinched away violently, "How dare you call him that?! How dare you watch this kingdom fall apart for months without alerting us to your location?! You refuse to call out to us during our moment of need just to avoid punishment at the hands of a kidnapper! You allow yourself to be chained like an animal rather than fight for those who searched for you! I fell ill in my attempts to rescue you yet you watched carelessly! Not just that, but now you help the monster in his beguiling deals only meant to harm those involved! How _dare_ you?!" During his interrogation, the king had risen from his seat to tower over the now trembling boy, ignorant of the guard who stood between them or the princesses who begged Triton to stop his madness.

Shoving Sebastian to the side, the king swiftly backhanded the prince whose wide eyes never left the merman. Aaron was sent sideways out of his chair and landed with a _thud_ near his guard who darted to his side. Lifting himself off of the ground with Sebastian's help, the prince put a quivering hand to his throbbing cheek only to bring it back with a stain of blood from a cut the king's studded ring had struck. Casting empty eyes at the Atlantian monarch, the prince met a gaze that had snapped from enraged to horrified in an instant.

The king stuttered to life, "Aaron, my son, I am-" his apology was interrupted by a silent, yet piercing stare from big, blue eyes.

"Say what you will," Aaron said quietly though with as much accusation as his weak voice could produce, "but master has _never_ struck me." He gave no room for words as he left the room; Sebastian following close behind.

The king's face fell, as he was able to see his daughters' disgusted glares as they headed towards their rooms. Only one had stayed behind, but just long enough to speak to her father. Attina floated before the haggard king until he caught her disheartened gaze.

"Your son has returned. The lights shine upon this kingdom as you are brought back from your slumber, yet you only find darkness. You are unable to see the remaining light in his troubled eyes. So much has happened to him, but it wasn't enough; not until you played your part. I am disappointed in you. I only hope _your son_ can still return to us; that he is stronger than his father."


	23. Such Sweet Sorrow

I can't tell if the end is coming up or if this is the middle, but either way, I've got two more chapters for you to devour.

Guest: Wow, what a review! I'm not going to lie, you mentioned some things that I had to double check were actually in my list of "questions I need to answer at some point". I obviously have a slight hatred toward Triton. Even when I was little, I saw him as I have written him, but I could never see him as "evil" so I gave him perspective. Thanks for that! I'm glad you are liking everything so far and thank you so much for noticing the emotions. I have always leaned more towards the emotional side of things, but it's so much harder to write when dealing with the abstract idea.

Thank you all for sticking with me this far! I hope you're in it until the end because I've got ideas…so many ideas. And as always:

**Read. Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Such Sweet Sorrow**

Sebastian followed the prince for a time before realizing when the boy was going. Surprised he remembered the way; the guard let a guilty smile ghost across his face.

"Would you like me to clean your wound before we meet her?" he asked sadly, "She will not be pleased with his actions as it is."

Aaron stopped to turn and face the merman. The blood from his cheek had only worsened. "Will her anger be towards me?" he asked worriedly.

The guard blinked, "No, of course not. Why would she ever have reason to be angered with you? You have done nothing wrong."

"I argued with the king and turned my back after offending him. Will she not be angry at my wrongdoings?"

Sebastian let a small, reassuring smile grace his face, "I will let he answer that, Aaron, but you have nothing to fear from her." Taking the boy's hand, he reveled in the lack of response- mainly flinch –that the contact produced before leading him the remained of the way to the surface.

Aaron was silent as his guard called for Scuttle who, in turn, left to alert Emily. The guard let him gather his thoughts until he caught sight of a familiar figure racing along the beaches to get to them. Scuttle, however, was not with her, but that mattered little to the downtrodden boy as he watched the human grow closer with each step.

Emily almost collapsed in the sand when she finally reached the two mermen. Breathing heavily, she smiled at Sebastian whose smile, she noted, was odd. Casting her eyes towards her best friend, she realized why.

"Aaron…" she whispered breathlessly, "What…?"

The prince would not meet her questioning eyes though it only made her all the more worried as her attention leapt to the guard who answered vaguely.

"The king," he explained simply.

The princess' eyes went wide, "No…" her voice caught a bit before her brows crunched in anger, "No! That horrible jerk!" she called, but her emotions shifted instantly as her friend's wince. Immediately, she threw herself into the unsuspecting boy's arms, "Oh, Aaron, I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"You…" he breathed, "you are not angry at me?"

Not bothering to pull away, the confusion was obvious in her voice, "Why in the world would I be mad at you for your useless father's doings? There is nothing in your world or mine could ever make me angry at you. You are my best friend."

Aaron's eyes seemed to mist over a bit as he tightly cast his arms around his friend, "I have missed you so much," he said, voice acting without his permission, holding more emotion than he had shown during his entire trip

"I missed you too," she answered.

All too soon, however, the boy pulled away with his expression back to the usual empty slate. "It is unfortunate," he offered, "that our reunion must soon end."

Emily's brows narrowed, "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"My return to the cavern," he explained, "On the sun's setting, I have been ordered to leave this place."

"No!" she cried, grasping his hands, "No, you can't leave! You've only just came back!"

The prince blinked, "I have been gifted three days to visit Atlantica, but I must return on the third sunset. I cannot disobey."

"Why don't you stay? We won't let him take you back! We will protect you! You can even stay top-side until Uriah gives up! I can set up some type of pool in the castle that you can use-"

Despite the innocent air of princess' offers, Aaron's eyes darkened. "I am not to disobey. Master has given an order."

Human eyes widened in horror. "'Master'?" she asked, breathe quivering in disbelief, "You…you call him master?"

Not understanding why, the boy's emotions melted into shame at her words; at his confirmation. "I…he has ordered that of me as well."

Horror instantly flipped to rage, "How dare he!" she shouted, tears forming in her eyes, "Why would he…I don't…" slowly, her voice softened until it held more emotions than Aaron was able to decipher. "Arron," she pleaded, her green eyes beginning to overflow, "please, I don't understand." When it became obvious that the boy was confused, she scrunched her expression and shook her head, "It's not possible for someone to be so cruel- right? How could anyone…even a monster has limits-right?"

Against all expectations, Aaron reacted without preamble as he wrapped his strong arms around her as tightly as he could without causing her discomfort. He spoke, desperate to say anything to help her understand. "There are no such things as monster," he whispered to her gently, "Only those hurt and confused enough to cast their troubles onto another."

"How can you believe that? After everything- after living with that…that…-"

"He was betrayed, Emily," he said softly, "by the one he trusted the most. He was cast out of his home for having the same light igniting the fire that brought me to you. Turned away by everyone and everything he had ever known he became angry, bitter, and lost," the boy sighed. As he spoke, bits of memory returned to him. "Not unlike me after arguments with my father, he longed for a way to help others understand, but he was not gifted resources as I was with those such as Sebastian, my sisters, and yourself. Without you, there is nothing to prove that I would not become similar. When he was offered an opportunity to hurt those who had him, can you blame him for taking it? Would you not desire the same thing in his place?"

Listening from the sidelines, Sebastian's eyes softened. The boy he had grown so close to over time had truly matured beyond his years.

Emily found herself tightening her hold without a word to say in response. As much as she wanted to hate the creature for taking her best friend away, she couldn't help but see the light in Aaron's words. She honestly had no idea what would become of her if she were placed in a similar situation, though she wanted- more than anything –to believe that she could be as strong as the merman in her arms; she wasn't sure she could.

It was then that she felt the boy tense. Pulling away slightly to assess the problem, her eyes caught the last light of the sun disappearing behind the horizon. She gasped and pushed him away gently, "The sun!" she cried warningly.

He nodded, worry prominent on his face, "I must go, but I fear I will never see you again."

Anxious for his safety, the princess knew that, as much as she didn't want to, she had to say goodbye. Steeling herself from crying any more than she already had, she took the boy by his shoulders and pulling him close. Their lips met on impact. Obviously stunned, Aaron's eyes were wide before they slowly closed as he wrapped his arms around her. The kiss lasted moments longer than they had time for, but neither noticed until Sebastian cleared his throat.

"As much as I hate the idea of you leaving us, I made a promise to deliver you back when the time came," the guard said with a slight quiver in his voice.

Yet again, the two teens separated with expressions of fear. Aaron began to drift away with a last parting- attempted -smile at Emily. Then they were gone, leaving the young princess on the beach alone.


	24. Upon Return

**Upon Return**

He was late. Only by moments, but the length of time lost wasn't taken into account. He was late; that's it.

Approaching as quickly as he could, he bid farewell to his guide and was met at the opening by the slithering eels as they hissed their demented version of laughter at him. In response he squared his shoulders, lifted his chin, and swam passed them as if they did not exist. That did not, however, dissuade their mocking.

"You're lateee," one trilled.

The other, as usual, was quick to finish the thought, "'Uriah isss angry with you."

The boy stayed silent as he passed them knowing better than to react to their comments, but that didn't stop them from continuing their mantra to his back.

"I wonder what he will dooo."

"Punisssh you, of courssse."

"I wouldn't want to be in your placcce."

"No one would."

Darkened laughter followed his form as he entered the main cavern. Uriah was seated at his desk with something resembling a potion that would most likely be added to his collection. Upon the boy's silent approach, the concoction was set aside in favor of the creature turning to face him.

Aaron failed to resist shrinking into himself a bit at his master's expression. The eels were incorrect in their mocking; he was beyond angry…he was furious.

Nothing was said for a short time, but- to the prince's dismay –the silence couldn't last forever.

"You have disobeyed." The words were clipped, without argument or confusion.

Unable to use his voice as it was caught in his throat, the boy simply looked to the ground.

Dark eyes narrowed farther, "Why?"

Resisting the urge to glance at his master, Aaron answered as best he could. "I…I did not see the sun. I was…distracted." His voice was thick with the fear he had hidden so well over these past few days, though now it shone all too obvious on his features.

"I have been watching your activities," came the emotionless reply, "I know what you have done. You woke the king."

Swallowing, the prince kept his eyes lowered as he answered, "I am sorry, master. I do not know how it happened."

"I know. You were unaware of you influence upon the tyrant and perhaps that was exactly what he needed to understand the full extent of his actions, although, that does not excuse your actions. You have also disclosed secrets that were not meant for the Atlantian's knowledge."

There was no answer from the trembling boy.

Uriah let a slight smirk take his expression, "I have decided your punishment," he said and quickly continued, knowing there would be no reply. "You shall be exiled to your chamber until your remorse reaches the severity of your doings."

Instantly, Aaron shrunk even more as his breathing shuddered, but he would not argue; never argue. This was his own fault. "Y-yes, ma-master."

Once Uriah rose from his chair, the prince drifted towards the opening that would inevitably lead to his 'room' while his master followed. Out of the corner of his eye, the boy noticed a slight movement in the still darkness at the edge of the cave; someone was there. Caught up in his discovery, Aaron had stilled until Uriah used one of his slimy tentacles to guide him onward and into the empty room.

Gesturing to the bench-like structure that stuck out from the wall, Uriah wasted no time in pulling the collar and chain out of thin air. Aaron resisted the urge to pull away as his master tightened the collar enough for the young prince to feel its hold while still allowing him to breathe unhindered. The chain was then fastened onto a large hook on the wall behind him with magic so the boy could not undo it, though they both knew he wouldn't dare.

"You will remain here until I release you and you will go that time without food unless I grant it to you. Do you understand?"

The young prince answered despite his voice catching in his throat, "Yes, master."

Uriah smile cruelly as he left the small space, but not before conjuring a barricade in front of the door, causing the cove to seem all the more similar to a prison.

Aaron sighed shakily, these days were not going to pass quickly.

* * *

He knew he shouldn't stay; it would only make it harder to leave when the time came, but he couldn't get himself to turn his back on the boy. Pride filled his aching heart as he watched the prince pompously ignore the sniveling creatures that Uriah called 'pets', but their words struck Sebastian with worry. Unable to resist, he waited until the eels slithered into their own dark hovels before drifting close enough to check on his charge. What he witnessed was less than settling.

"_Why?"_

_Aaron's breath trembled when he answered softly, "I…I did not see the sun. I was…distracted." His voice was thick with the fear he had hidden so well over these past few days, though now it shone all too obvious on his features._

"_I have been watching your activities," came the emotionless reply, "I know what you have done. You woke the king."_

"_I am sorry, master. I do not know how it happened."_

"_I know. You were unaware of you influence upon the tyrant_ _and perhaps that was exactly what he needed to understand the full extent of his actions, although, that does not excuse your actions. You have also disclosed secrets that were not meant for the Atlantian's knowledge."_

_There was no answer from the boy._

_A smirk could be heard in the voice. "I have decided your punishment," he quickly continued, not waiting for a reply. "You shall be exiled to your chamber until your remorse reaches the severity of your doings."_

_Instantly, Aaron's breathing shuddered. "Y-yes, ma-master."_

Once Uriah rose from his chair, the prince drifted towards the opening while his master followed. He glanced over towards the onlooker, but Sebastian ducked out of the way before he was spotted. Aaron had stilled until Uriah used one of his slimy tentacles to guide him onward.

He knew it was unwise to follow seeing as he could be caught by either the eels or the traitor, but he couldn't resist darting into the small opening after them. Waiting for the two to enter the small alcove, the guard silently slipped into the contract room where he could see and hear what was happening while staying out of sight.

_Gesturing to the bench-like structure that stuck out from the wall, Uriah pulled the collar and chain out of thin air. Aaron remained still as the collar was attached. The chain was then fastened onto a large hook on the wall behind him to keep him in place._

"_You will remain here until I release you and you will go that time without food unless I grant it to you. Do you understand?"_

_The young prince's voice caught in his throat as he answered. "Yes, master."_

_Uriah left the small space with a smirk, but not before conjuring a barricade in front of the door, causing the cove to seem all the more similar to a prison._

The creature drifted by the spy who had to fight his every desire to attack the monster. Distantly, he heard Aaron sigh and the chain shifted slightly only igniting the merman's anger farther. He couldn't do anything now. Should he attempt a rescue and fail, the prince would have to pay just as much as he would. There were no sure options of freeing the boy, but Sebastian knew he could not let this go so quickly.

Staying his patience, the guard remained in hiding until darkness fell over the cave. Using it as a cover, he quietly made his way to the main cavern, confirmed that Uriah was sleeping, and traced the edge of the caves until he had made it out. As soon as he was clear, he sped towards the only being he knew who might be able to help him rescue the prince.

He could only hope that she was still at the shore.


	25. Consequences

Look who got done with her school work earlier than expected and has decided to reward you lot for it! Coming to you now, both Chapters 25 and 26! Things are getting a bit hardcore.

On an off note; it's been a really weird year so far…so very strange…I've gotten into writing more so than I have breathing, but that's not a bad thing…I think.

I have nothing more to say aside from thanks (again) for the comments! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you are excited to continue and, as always:

**Read. Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Consequences**

Aaron was right.

With nothing to distract him from the bleak environment, no way to mark the passage of time or any type of entertainment to ease the punishment; there was no telling how much longer this would last. Uriah had yet to return since leaving him there on that first day, but- if the boy's unhappy stomach was anything to go by -he wouldn't be too much longer; unless, of course, his appetite had changed since being in the presence of so much food. Just the thought of the feasts he had attended made his hunger all the more ravenous. Looking back, he could hardly understand how he was able to refuse their offers of more. As if reinstating the thought, Aaron's stomach growled loudly in displeasure.

He was so hungry. Surly Uriah would come soon.

Trying to distract himself, the young prince let his mind ponder over his recent visit. Unfortunately, the first thought that came to his mind was that he was unable to say goodbye to the princesses. He had been close with them once; that he remembered as soon as he saw their faces. Family was supposed to be close, though, wasn't it? Though, if they were, then why was the king so hateful towards him? Aaron could not make sense of it. That was his father, but the merman acted as if he had done something horrible; or _was_ something horrible. Triton had been so angry, even after the prince woke him from his sleep that would have surly lead to his death.

It was confusing to say the least.

Shaking his thoughts of such notions, he focused on the better moments of his adventure. The guard, Sebastian, sparked a memory that the two of them had acted together as a father and son should. Perhaps that was why he had been so easily comforted by the merman. His actions spoke of care as well. Though Uriah had never brought a hand to the prince, there were multiple occasions that ended in Aaron getting hurt like cutting his hands on glass, rocks, or cooking utensils; irritated skin due to the harsh collar; or even having adverse reactions from the chemicals he was ordered to work with. His master had always waved him away to clean the wound before returning to his task saying that he didn't want to hear of it if it wasn't life-threatening. With that mindset, Aaron found the guard's actions towards his wrist and cheek strange.

Memories fought to get to the surface of his mind and- as opposed to all the other attempts –there was nothing to distract the prince from the thoughts. They were fuzzy as the boy struggled to clear them; it had been far too long since he cared enough to try. Worry for his master's reaction to his thoughts, he surprised himself by continuing. It wasn't long before hazy images began to shift back into place within his mind.

How far had he fallen? Helping the creature who was his enemy; calling him 'master'. He couldn't blame himself, though. He had been here far longer than the idea of hope lasted. It had been so much easier for him to fall into the ever-looming darkness that surrounded him than it was to fight for something he felt fading with every passing moment. This, of course, did not lessen the harsh realization that it was partly _his_ fault that some of the 'customers' ended up in their present form; perhaps not entirely his doing, but it was close enough to bring shudders to the lost prince's shoulders.

No wonder the Atlantians reacted to his presence with so much relieved pity. His father's actions no longer baffled him as they had only moments before along with his sisters' failed attempts at reconnecting. The way Sebastian accepted him in open arms without hesitance brought a faded and dusty hope to the prince. How hard was it for Sebastian to find him only to have to leave him in the enemy's clutches? Surly the guard was doing nothing short of tearing the land and sea apart to find a way to set his prince free.

Land…it was just as wonderful as it had been that first time he'd laid eye on it as was the princess it harbored. Aaron closed his eyes with a smile as he brought the human girl to the forefront of his mind sided with the newer, older version he had met recently. She had grown just as he had, but she was far more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. A spark of something ignited a fire in his heart at the thought of his best friend, though he found his brows twitching at the classification. She _was_ his best friend so why did his stomach pull so tight when considering that fact.

He was unable to dwell on that feeling much longer than a minute before the large stone acting as a barricade opened to reveal Uriah's condescending smirk that had once eased the prince into relief- seeing as it meant his master was not angry. Now, however, it seemed more like a sneer one would face an unthreatening speck of dust rather than a play on power. This realization brought the slightest furrow to his brow which was no doubt noticed by the creature before him.

"It has been a full three days since your disobedience," Uriah announced pompously, "As I can see that you bear no remorse for your actions, I will be leaving you here for longer than I originally planned. I will not, however, condemn you to starvation."

At his words, one of his many tentacles shifted into the cavern and towards the prince who had to consciously stop himself from snatching the plate of food that was balanced on it. The plate was set down on the boy's lap where it lasted all of two seconds before it was inhaled.

He could never recall being so hungry. The food Uriah gave him normally made Aaron a bit nauseous, but there wasn't the slightest bit of hesitancy from him; he was far too desperate. All too soon, the plate was completely cleaned off, though his stomach was only just contented to stop growling. Fighting the urge to beg for more, Aaron lifted the plate towards Uriah who hadn't moved while the boy was eating; a dark grin on his grayed lips.

The creature chuckled as the tentacle retrieved the dish. "I see that you are thankful for my offerings," he leered, "I will be sure to bring another morsel or two with me for my next visit."

His face remained blank until the boulder was back in place, but as soon as it was, fury darkened his eyes. Anger like he had never felt burned within him as he glared heatedly at the space his _master_ once occupied. Fists clenched as his jaw tightened enough for his teeth to hurt, but the only thoughts running through his head were that of bitter hatred. Deep down, he knew that this occurrence would normally not have affected him like this, but it was as if all of the horrible things the traitor had done to him over the years boiled into this instant.

Slamming his eyes closed, Aaron fought the urge to scream into the small space out of uncontrollable anger. He had no doubt he would regret it, but he couldn't care less for the consequences of his mounting rage. He began to take deep breaths in hopes of calming himself, though the efforts were in vain as the dark emotions continued to writhe against his emotional barrier. It wasn't until his logical mind tossed a slight hint at Emily's hypothetical reaction to his outrage that he was able to relax.

Tight-lined lips twitched into a slight smile at the thought. Going by what he knew of her temper, he could only assume she would be joined with him in his ire. For her to 'join' him in anything would be more than welcome. He missed her so much it hurt. How could he have let her fade into his memory for all of these years? It seemed impossible now; even if he wanted to he couldn't find it in himself to banish her face from his thoughts.

Though the human princess still lingered in his mind, he couldn't help but shrink slightly in shame. Sebastian would be disappointed in his potential outburst. The guard had always been more of a father than the king had so it was easy to admit that even considering a slack in the merman's pride of him caused remorse. Regardless, his ability to hold back his emotions was nothing to cast aside. Looking back, he was more than relieved that he didn't succumb to a tantrum. He did have his father's temper after all.

After a while, Aaron sighed. It had only been three days? He could have sworn it was nothing short of a week. Any more of this and he would be dragged to the brink of insanity, however, he knew he wasn't getting out of here anytime soon so there was nothing more to do than think which- he had quickly realized -was a very dangerous pastime.

* * *

She hadn't moved; she couldn't.

It was as if she had lost her best friend all over again. She had always looked back on that day all those years ago and inwardly screamed at herself for not doing more. If only she could have gone back and tried again, she would stop at nothing to keep him safe, but that was only a dream. The past could not be changed.

While her people were not as affected as she had been by Aaron's capture, there were obvious attempts to comfort the princess. The mer had not been on land long, but for the time he had been, he made friends with anyone and everyone he came into contact with. He was so curious that he disregarded statuses and mimed to whoever was nearest him when he had a question; and he always had questions. When his situation was explained, the council was the last group of humans to believe and it took them up until they caught sight of the merfolk to start. The villagers recalled the strange, silent boy who darted around pointing to common things with a bright smile on his face while the palace staff remembered the prince who never asked anything of them unless it was out of curiosity. They may not have known the boy well, but the affect he had on the princess was nothing short of inspiring.

So sure she would see him again, she promised herself that he would come to no more harm and that she would do everything in her power to keep him safe; even if she had to go against the entire score of fat, old, and useless council members to do so she would. That thought was what kept her going despite her mounting depression as the years passed. What if she truly lost him? What if she never saw him again and was left with the horrible knowledge he was imprisoned by that cruel monster? Try as she might, the questions remained unanswered and ever looming as her eyes constantly found themselves trailing over the sea's horizon looking for the one she feared would never be found.

But he was; he was found.

The moment her window burst open to reveal a breathless Scuttle (curiously named by Sebastian who seemed to be able to speak to the bird), she dropped the papers her tutor had assigned her in favor of chasing after the clueless seagull. Though she knew exactly where the bird was leading her, she couldn't help screaming at its idiocy. The way her heart throbbed at the sight of him brought tears of relief to her eyes. He had changed so much yet he was still the same boy she had become so attached to, though it quickly became obvious that his memory was off a bit. A moment of worry shuddered through her at the thought of him not knowing her, but as soon as those familiar arms wrapped around her, she knew that all was well.

His voice was just a melodic as she remembered, but it was quieter; as if he had gone a time without using it. She didn't want to think about him living all those years in silence. Her guilt pushed through her laughter as she tried to bring his wonderful smile back to his face, though, she was almost surprised by the hint of sternness in his words as he attempted to rid her of her remorse. How could the world be so horrible to such a kind soul? Better yet, how can he still be so caring after everything he had been through? She would never understand.

Parting that first day was painful, but it was nothing compared to the sharp pang in her chest at the sight of blood on his pale face. She hated his father's temper with a passion that rivaled her endless guilt, but it did little to distract her as he sadly explained his approaching departure. The way he tried to defend his captor was both painful and inspiring at the same time, though her anger mounted again at him reference to the beast. 'Master'…he was forced to call that thing his 'master'? How demented could this monster be?

Despite the warring emotions within her, she could not resist holding him tightly as the sun began to set. She never wanted to let him go just as he didn't seem to desire allowing her to. The kiss they shared brought her too close to tears as her heart leapt in her throat, begging to be taken by the boy before her. All too soon, however, the moment ended with Sebastian's interruption. As much as she wanted to scold him for his actions, she could only manage a gasp at the sight of the sunless horizon.

Never had anything hurt more than his arms pulling away as his eyes shone too many emotions for her to read in those beautiful blue eyes.

She hadn't moved; she couldn't.

It was a short hour later that brought the weathered guard back to the surface where he immediately met the princess' eyes with the horror that was flooding his.

"What happened?" She asked worriedly. It was unlike the merman to show such fear.

His breath came in short gasps proving that he hadn't wasted a second to rest. "Uriah…he has…he has Aaron in a prison…for a punishment," he gasped hurriedly. Taking a deep breath to slow his words, he continued, "He chained Aaron to a wall in a small cove and placed a large boulder at its entrance saying that he would decide when the prince is fed and freed. We must do something, but I do not know what we can do to void the contract."

Emily's breath hitched. He was trapped in a prison? He was being starved in a prison? All this as punishment because he was late getting back due to her inability to let him go. It was her fault all over again. "Why is he doing this? What can we do?" She begged.

The guard's eyes darted everywhere as if searching for an answer that couldn't be found. "I do not know, Emily. I cannot think straight knowing what he is going through. I can only imagine that this is a ploy to anger or perhaps enact revenge on the king."

"The king!" the princess cried, "Surly he can do something. You told me about his trident-thing that gives him kingly-power. Can't that do anything?"

"I don't know, but what if our involvement only makes the prince's situation worse?"

"How much worse could it get? Plus, if he knows we are trying to save him, won't it make him at least feel better about facing it?"

Sebastian blinked in understanding, "Gather your council-men however you can and meet me by the far cropping of rocks where this was last attempted in four days before the sun reaches the center of the sky. I will do the same. Perhaps gathering forces will help us in this."

Emily nodded in agreement and quickly bid the merman goodbye before racing back to her room to sit anxiously until morning came. As soon as it did, she would set the plans into motion.


	26. Tick-Tock

**Tick-Tock**

It was far easier to convince her people to board the ship this time around; only requiring an explanation of their voyage and the brief threat of gathering the people of the kingdom yet again. The counsel-men discussed preparations as well as food rations and amount to pack before going their separate ways. Unable to relax, Emily began to check, re-check, and re-re-check the boat, crew, counsel, rations, and anything else she could find to distract her thoughts from the tidal wave of worry and guilt that threatened them. Many of her people urged her to rest, but she would wave them off with assurance that she would sleep once her friend was safe.

Everything was in place by the time the boat had left the shore with the counsel throwing their stomachs over the sides. Emily paced the deck as she search the distance for the rock-cropping Sebastian was to meet them at and hoped beyond anything that he was able to do his part. With only a moment or so left to spare, the humans reached the location, but they were alone. It wasn't long before the men began to complain and question their princess, but she simply explained that it was not as easy to tell time under the surface since they could not see the sun; the merfolk were only a bit later than expected. They believed her instantly. She only wished she could believe it herself as anxiety built up within her.

Where were they?

* * *

It was morning by the time Sebastian reached the kingdom, but he wasted no time on decencies as he entered the palace as quickly as his fins would take him. After the king's initial outburst, the guard asked him to call for his daughters due to an emergency of sorts. It took far too long to convince him, but he eventually obliged, leaving the two mermen to wait in heavy silence until they arrived. More time passed by as they slowly entered the room, but Sebastian immediately rushed to explain his discoveries and plan to the family of his charge to make up for it.

As expected, Triton bellowed in rage, but to the guard's surprise, the king calmed instantly when met with a tight-lipped glare of disappointment from his eldest daughter. Evidently there was something going on between the two of them. Sighing, the monarch calmly attempted to veer his guard off of his alliance with the humans; claiming that this had nothing to do with them. Attina surprised him once again by arguing heatedly with her father until he understood that they needed any help they could get. Sebastian was unable to ignore the passing seconds as the two went back and forth with their opinions, but- finally -the king agreed and they began to throw their options into the open to discuss any possible way to void the contract.

Time flew by as they debated; only breaking for meals and sleep, but still nothing came without a loophole that Uriah was sure to spot. It was only then that Sebastian noticed the time of day and all but scolded himself for not paying attention. From there, it was only a matter of a hours before the guards, monarchs, and able merfolk were gathered and lead to the surface by their king and his top guard.

* * *

Emily sighed in relief as soon as she spotted Sebastian's head break the surface, but nothing could compare to her heart's clench at the sheer amount of merfolk willing to meet them under such circumstances.

Calming the humans, the princess worked with Sebastian to explain the situation and their desired outcome as well as the odds against them. As soon as the problem was out in the open, multiple voices wasted no time in raising their own thoughts above others until different possibilities were brought up, discussed, and shot down only to be replaced by another. Hours passed with this vicious cycle as their anticipation began to heighten and they began to fear there was no way out; that is, until one voice spoke an idea that warranted no argument. Scenarios tested this theory again and again as it proved to be a possible was out.

Hope shine through their hearts and before anyone could recall how, a plan was set into fruition. Ideas and options were passed around to anyone willing to play a part in this. All too soon, however, the sun set on the horizon and they had to part ways. With assignments placed on all those able to help, everyone was abuzz with excitement at the prospect of their returned prince/friend. The plan, unfortunately would take time; time they knew they didn't have to waste.

The clock was ticking.

* * *

Uriah had come for two more visits. Both times he brought food, waited for Aaron to eat, and left without saying a word.

If he had to guess, the last was close to a day ago. He was being starved; not just of food, but also of company and more space than this small cove had to offer. It was obvious that Uriah was trying to mold him back into the reliant slave he had been before he visited Atlantica, but even with the knowledge it was becoming harder to fight the pull. He could feel the resistance he had built up being torn down by each lonely moment as hunger and claustrophobia ate away at his will; it wasn't going to hold out much longer.

There was little left to distract him from his situation. The first few days did not impact him as harshly due to his wandering thoughts, but he had long since run out. There were only so many times he could replay his freedom before the images began to blur. After running out of memories to reflect on, Aaron began to create scenarios of the escape he could stage. He decided that he would- should he ever be let out of this room -as soon as Uriah's back was turned, sneak into the contract room. Destroying his written bond with the creature should be enough to set him free, but he would wait to leave the caverns until Uriah didn't suspected anything. He would slip out when he was sent to bring in a customer or he would find a potion that could temporarily incapacitate his captor long enough for him to reach the safety of Atlantica.

More options flooded his mind as he let the thought run rampant, but there was always that whispering voice in that denied their success due to the contract. Destroying it would do nothing for him nor would stealing it, hiding it, or rewriting it. He was, by all intents and purposes, trapped on that scroll.

Sleep did not come easy with hopelessness running through his veins; then again it hadn't come easy since he was chained to the wall. Unable to properly lie down, he was forced to lean against the uneven stone covered in sharp protrusions of rock that seemed to bit at him at his every move. He surprised himself on multiple occasions when he would actually reach for the chain's place in the wall as if he was going to disconnect it, but he was always either shot down by fear or reminded that it was fastened with magic that he could not undo.

Soon, however, those attempts ceased as did his thoughts of escape along with any other thought he had once occupied himself with. It got to a point that he would be just as silent as Uriah when it came time to eat. He no longer inhaled his small servings nor did he feel the slightest bit of emotion toward the creature after the 'door' was back in place. By the fifth or six meal (he had lost the desire to count) he simply sat quietly as he was passed his plate, ate without any sign of his mounting hunger, and return the dish to his master whose smirk slowly began to grow on his face at the sight of his humbled prisoner.

It had been just under two weeks when the boy's bright blue eyes began to dim into the darkness around him. His resistance and hope had faded away, leaving him as empty as he was before Sebastian's discovery. Uriah had seen this and grinned wickedly. The wait would soon be over and the lost prince would revert back into the mindless slave he had once been.

His time was running out.


	27. Conquerors

I have returned! It's taken a lot longer than I thought, but eh.

Welcome to chapters 27 and 28 which are fairly short! The end is so close!

Rayne: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like it!

With nothing more to say, I shall continue.

**Read. Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Conquerors**

It was time.

The plan was complicated and took far longer than they had anticipated to prepare, but they were finally ready.

Problem: Aaron was trapped in a deal that forced him to remain imprisoned and under Uriah's watch. The more time the boy spent with the creature, the more he was losing of himself.

Goal: They needed to get the Atlantian prince out of enemy hands by voiding the contract to sever ties as soon as possible.

Enemies: Time- if they wait too much longer, Aaron's strength may run out. The contract- without being able to see it, they cannot rely on any possible loopholes though the chance of there being one was slim. Location- should Uriah see them coming, he could teleport the caves away from them and stay hidden. Eels- though the creatures didn't pose too much of an issue, they were not to be overlooked as sentries or spies. Uriah- the traitor will not go down without a fight and can pose a serious danger to the prince. Failure- this is their one and only chance; failure is not an option.

Allies: Surprise- Uriah will more than likely predict another visit of sorts, but if they distract him by keeping key players occupied, it may be enough to sneak in. Humans- though they can't do much good under the surface, the humans cannot be seen by the viewing portal as they have come to believe and the land offers easier escape should it be required. Numbers- Uriah and his two pets verses the entire league of guards, the Atlantian people/monarchs, humans, and any needed sea creature. The odds were in their favor. Motive- they were not going down without a fight.

Taking all of this into account, seven steps were created to ensure success.

Phase One: The humans were to build a barricade around their kingdom so that, in an emergency, the prince could be hidden on land. Simultaneously, the Atlantians gathered together to create back-up forces just in case the first wave of guards was overrun somehow. The monarchs of both kingdoms met to discuss any resources that either could provide to assist the other.

This step was complete.

Phase Two: Scribes were to compose a rough draft of a counter-contract that would replace the current scroll. Their goal was to make it binding for an eternity that could not be voided by any means, but could abolish any deal-enacting parchment on the penalty of death. Once finished, the scribes' creation was reviewed by anyone and everyone to search for loopholes. If there were none, they would complete their work into a finalized copy for use. During this, the humans and merfolk traded possible alternatives for the previous contract's storage or survival.

This step was complete as was the voiding contract and the decision to demolish the current parchments.

Phase Three: Triton, his daughters, Sebastian, and Emily were to create a diversion in hopes of throwing off Uriah who was most-likely watching them through the viewing portal. Though, the creature may have seen the development of the previous steps, they were careful not to ever make mention of their plans while under the surface. The contract was kept vague and read only above the waves. Using the distraction, the second in command of Atlantica's guards covertly lead a number of their forces towards the caves. To keep things from looking suspicious, Atlantian citizens were asked to pose as guards in the place of those who were absent. The humans were to reinforce their walls as the guards waited a short distance away from the caves with sentries posted each half-mile between Uriah's lair and Atlantica so signals could be relayed quickly.

This step was complete as the guards, humans, and monarchs awaited signal.

Phase Four: Once everyone was in place and at the ready, those being watched were to make their move. If Uriah believed the attack was coming later than the near-by group of guards, he will be distracted enough for the invasion to begin. Before he could teleport his caves, all but one of the guards were to restrain him and his pets while the last was to retrieve the prince's contract as quickly as possible from the room Sebastian described. By the time Sebastian, two representatives of the scribes, and the monarchs arrived, the guard should have the contract ready as their enemies were bound.

This step, though it was far more difficult than expected and reinforcements had to be called in to precede the end procession, was also completed. Uriah was being restrained by over a dozen guards as four more held the eels back and the contract was within sight.

Phase Five: Force Uriah to agree to the new terms. In return for the creature's own freedom, Aaron was to be released and left alone without repercussions. In addition, for going against his own contract that forbade any semblance of imprisonment, which he had recently participated in, Uriah was to put an end to all of his deals and return all of those under influence to their rightful forms.

This step was complete. It took even more time, but the merfolk who had been cursed were set free, thanking their saviors while spitting insults at the creature who tricked them. Many of the released prisoners asked of Aaron, though no answers were given as they were quickly ushered to safety by the tapered line of guards still posted along the way to the kingdom. Uriah was seething in anger at the turn of events, but after much more threat-involved convincing; he eventually signed the inescapable contract.

All that now remained were the final two stages.

Phase Six: It was in this stage that they planned on rescuing the prince and, should it be necessary, fight off any potential threats that linked him to this place. His contract was to be destroyed along with all of the others as the boy was to be taken away from the caves. If Uriah came after them, the prince would be taken to the land for his safety. If not, he could be returned to him home where he would rest and regain his strength

Phase Seven: If Uriah had come after the prince, it was now that they would either deter or defeat the traitor. If not, they would leave the creature be while keeping a close watch on Aaron for the foreseeable future. The boy would not like it, but it was necessary.

With only those two steps left to go, Sebastian left the large cavern towards where he knew the prince was being kept.


	28. Upon Waiting

**Upon Waiting**

It was far from silent in the large cavern.

Grunting, insults, and curses could be heard from the struggling guards who fought valiantly to keep hold of the creature who mirrored their words for his own. The eels hissed and snarled in their own way at their captors, though it was far less of a challenge to keep the two in check.

Orders were being passed from the monarchs to another fleet of warriors waiting outside of the cavern. They were told to separate into three groups; one to send word to the humans of their current standing, the other to explain their progress to the awaiting Atlantians, and the last to remain close-by in case of any emergency. Once this was done, the princesses spoke amongst themselves in an attempt to calm their frantic thoughts of the prince while the king eyed his brother heatedly.

Though he continued to fight those holding him back, Uriah silenced his insults in favor of smirking coldly at the merman. Their stand-off couldn't last forever.

"Why have you done this, brother?" Triton asked deeply, trying with every ounce of control within him to keep his temper in check.

The creature's expression did not waiver. "Have you no idea?"

Taunting the king would do him no good now though as the merman grit his teeth. "I can only assume this was a ploy to take you revenge on me from all those years ago," he grinded out.

"You are partially correct, _brother_," he hissed, "Once I heard of your son's 'treachery', it took little time to plan out my revenge. I originally intended to do away with him, however, the boy resembles your dear wife; so much so that I could do nothing to harm him as I would have never wished harm upon the only good thing to come of your existence. Acting on instinct, I changed my course in hopes of, not only gaining your anger and his loyalty, but also to take him out of your abusive care."

Triton sputtered angrily. "How dare you speak of my wife!?" He shouted, "And how dare you label me as 'abusive' when you have chains wrapped around my son!?"

Uriah simply raised an eyebrow. "I hate you, Triton, I truly do, but I will not lie. There was not a soul who did not love Athena and- though she loved you dearly –she held the heart of everyone she met; myself included. I will not insult her memory by claiming I did not care for her as I would a sister. She did not deserve her fate." By the end of his confession, his struggles ended and his voice deepened into what could have been sadness, but it was instantly overcome by his continuation. "In regards to your parenting, how many times have you struck that boy?"

The king remained silent.

"Therein lies you answer."

"I know I have done wrong by him," Triton finally admitted, voice low. "That, however, gives you no right to him! Nor does it take away the fact that I am his father and you have no claim over him!"

"So you admit to your sins against him. How sure are you that your child does not loathe you? Here, he is treated as he expects, but you are completely unraveling all of the work I have put into him over these years. From the moment he stepped into this place, he has been better off; no weighing emotions, fading memory to keep his head clear of distractions, a growing set of skills needed to survive once everything he knows is taken from him. All this _I_ have taught him, yet after only two days in your care, he has reverted back into what he was upon arrival."

The king blinked, anger gone. "'Reverted'?"

Uriah's eyes narrowed warningly. "He is nowhere near the boy he once was, Triton." The frown that had taken his face was quickly replaced by a familiar smirk. "I have made sure of this. He will never be the same. You will always be reminded of your failure with _every_ flinch of contact, _every_ averted eye, _every_ hidden emotion, and refused meal. This I promise you."

Rage clouded the king's features, but there was no acting on it. Before he could so much as open his mouth, a shadow filled the already-dark entry way that Sebastian had disappeared into. One shadow morphed into two. Not even the hatred toward his brother could quench the heavy beating of his heart at the sight of his son, so pale and thin, being led by his top guard.

It was almost over. They almost had him home. Everything was almost righted.


	29. Picking Up the Pieces

I have changed the world. I only have one chapter. I have become…the norm…but here is a chapter nonetheless. Chapter 29 everyone!

Guest: …You have made a very good point…one I did not think of before. Well, I can't really say I didn't think about it. I just kind of saw a Stockholder's Syndrome play into it. Though, they never really bonded per say, but no one could really go 8 years without latching onto any sort of attention; especially for a kid. I probably should have explained that, but I guess I can find a way throw it in at the end somewhere. Thank you for mentioning that! I have a nasty habit of ignoring the facts that I can see in my mind forgetting that everyone else might not see it the same.

Thank you all for hanging on this long and I hope you continue to like my little tale!

**Read. Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Picking up the Pieces**

He could hear something of a struggle, but was too far away to really understand what was happening. Try as he might, he couldn't gather enough hope to convince himself that this could be his freedom; that it was even real. His emotions had faded until they did little more than ghost across his mind as opposed to a time when they dictated his movements and thoughts.

Silence fell in the distance bringing his clouded mind to a hint of curiosity, though he would do nothing to satiate the slight feeling. It wasn't until he saw bits of stone fall from the ceiling around his 'door' that his brain finally caught up to the fact that something strange was happening. He wasn't due for another visit for two more days. Still, he found he couldn't locate even the slightest sliver of care within him.

The stone was moved away to reveal a figure who was certainly not his master. The merman hesitated a moment, more than likely to adjust his eyes to the darkness, before entering slowly.

Aaron didn't bother reacting.

"Your majesty?" a voice called as if from far away and yet directly in front of him at the same time. It continued when he didn't answer, "Aaron, can you hear me?"

The boy found his head nodding before he recalled telling it to.

The newcomer's face changed a bit, but Aaron could not focus enough to interpret the expression before he was speaking again. "I am here to get you out. Your deal with Uriah has been destroyed; you are free."

There was hope in his voice; _that_ the prince picked up on instantly. Raising his head slightly to look into the merman's eyes, the boy searched for any truth to his words, but any discovery was hampered by the ever-present collar he could feel weighing on his throat as the chain fastening him to the wall chinked a bit at the disturbed waters.

As if reading the prince's mind, the merman slowly brought his hand towards the chan. When Aaron didn't react, he began to fiddle with it until the magic Uriah had placed on the hook shifted just enough for him to disconnect it from the wall. From there, it was the simple matter of unlocking the collar from the boy's throat which only took a moment.

It was as if a door had been unlocked inside of the boy's mind. The moment the collar was laid into his lap, separated from his neck, he felt freedom rushing into him. Sebastian waited patiently as emotions flashed through his prince's eyes, but neither said a word until the initial shock had worn off.

Aaron looked at the slightly wrinkled guard as if he had not noticed his presence before now. A smile broke out on his face; far brighter than any Sebastian had seen since the boy was young. The expression was unthinkingly mirrored by the room's other occupant as he held out a calloused hand to the boy.

"Come," he said gently, "it is time we leave this place behind."

Wasting no more time, the prince carefully took the guard's hand and was slowly led out of the small cover. Twenty-two days he had been locked into that small space. Though he was unaware, his subconscious had been keeping a close track on the comings and goings of the creature who imprisoned him. Being out would have been overwhelming if not for the hand he held acting as a focus point for his scattering thoughts.

They moved slowly despite their desires to rush out of this horrible place, but nonetheless, they soon reached the large cavern where the entourage of guards, Atlantian monarchs, eels, and Uriah lay waiting, though it was fairly obvious that they did not wait in silence if the expressions marring the brothers' faces were anything to go by.

Reactions ranged from relieved to bitterly defeated by his presence, but he was too busy being trapped in the scalding eyes of his master to notice. His hand was tugged slightly, breaking off the stare-down and calling those wide, blue eyes away from the traitor to settle, instead, on the guard at his side. His presence was calming, though it did little to help him escape that glare.

"Arron…" one of his sisters called hesitantly, breaking him out of his emotional tidal-wave.

It was with the reminder of his name that he was able to break away from his fear. Casting an encouraging smile to the large group of girls, Aaron made a quick decision. It took more effort that he thought to break away from Sebastian's grounding hold, but the guard did not fight him on it. With the chain and collar still held tightly in his trembling grip, the lost prince bravely drifted closer to the creature who had taken him away all those years ago.

Time ticked by as the two stared at each other only a few feet apart, but eventually the intensity of the situation was destroyed with one move. Aaron held out the metal symbols with an empty expression, though his eyes shone with the defiance and strength Uriah had tried so long to break. Glancing at his king for permission, the guard entrapping one of the creature's hands let it go.

Uriah's eyes were nothing short of enraged as he met the prince's blue gaze. When he made no move to accept the offering, Aaron scowled a bit; his hand darting out to force him to take the chains before the traitor could even process the movement. Once he was relieved of the metal restraints, the boy gave the creature one last, hard look before turning his back.

Everyone had expected a shouting match or some form of argument between the traitor and their tempered prince, but- as fate would have it –the heavy silence Aaron's actions carried were all the more finalizing. Uriah was seething in anger as he lashed out as the prince's back, but he didn't get anywhere near the boy before several guards joined their comrades to restrain the beast.

Throughout the movement, Aaron didn't react until he had reached his family and personal guard who waited proudly across the cavern. It only took one glance toward Triton for both father and son to realize that, yes; it would take time to mend what was broken between them, but it could- and eventually would –be fixed. When truly by their side, he turned back and held the creature still with the same intense expression. Moments passed before the price's face broke into a smirk, though similar to the creature's, it was far more innocent than anything the beast could create.

With a simple turn of his lips, the prince had spoken more than words would express. For all the years he had been prisoner, he had not changed. He had adapted and learned through experience, but it did not tamper with the fire within him. By returning the chains, he proved- not only that he no longer feared the creature nor recognized him as an authority –but also that he knew the traitor would never have him again. No amount of deals or tricks would be enough to drag the prince back into these caves; it was only now that they both understood this.

Triton then used his trident to temporarily blind Uriah while they quickly left the cavern. As soon as everyone was cleared, the king created a barrier of thick, impenetrable ice to prevent the traitor and his pets from ever leaving his lair again. It was just as the barrier was completed that the creature threw himself against it in anger, screaming profanities and curses at them like knives. All of this, however, was ignored by their intended target as Aaron turned his back and swam away from the darkness.


	30. Coming Home

The time has come. My final update to this story. The end. Save for the next chapter, of course, but that's within the same update so it only kind of counts.

I hope beyond hope that you enjoyed this and I look forward to any comment/concerns from my awesome readers!

I've another story in the make, but it's not under the same listings as this one, but keep your eyes open if you're up for it!

As a final farewell to the readers of this story:

Please **Read. Review. **And most importantly **Enjoy!**

* * *

**Coming Home**

It hit him only moments after they began the trip back to Atlantica. He was free. He almost couldn't believe it. He, along with the others under contract, was free with nothing to pay in return. The feeling was almost too much to handle, but he refused to let any negative reactions ruin the victory his rescuers were enjoying. Sebastian, however, was not fooled. Before he could speak on it, the boy asked a question that the guard had been hesitant to explain.

"There was a small, yellow fish I was once close to. Where is he?"

The guard seemed to age a bit at the question, he hated taking more from the prince, but lying would do him no good. "I am sorry, Aaron, but Flounder aged while you were away. He has had children and even grandchildren though he always promised you would return. He passed on only a few months prior to you first visit. He lived longer than any of his siblings and went peacefully; surrounded by his family."

Aaron nodded in understanding. He knew he should feel a loss, but it was such a fluctuating memory that pulled at him in so many directions. It was only a blurred image left behind. His emotions, however, shone on his face.

Taking the prince slightly to the side of the group with a reassuring nod at the royal family, he eyed the boy carefully, "I cannot say I know what you are going through, Aaron, but I can easily see it in your eyes. Would you like me to say something to get you away from the company or explain anything to you?"

Aaron smile a bit at the understanding in the guard's eyes, but shook his head, "Just need to settle," he said simply; voice a bit weathered and hoarse.

"Very well," the guard sighed, worried for his friend. It was then an idea struck him as his mouth turned into the side of a grin. "Perhaps you would like to seek the council of the human princess," he offered slyly.

Sure enough, the boy's cheeks darkened as he exploded into sputters. He had no idea why the notion made him react this way, but he knew that he didn't want to outwardly tell the guard 'yes'. Though, if he was completely honest with himself, he didn't understand why that mattered either. If Sebastian's expression was anything to go by he was reacting as expected.

Chuckling softly, the guard nodded a short bow. "Give me just a moment," he said before approaching the king.

Aaron could not hear what was said, but the princesses' bright eyes and grins confused him. What was not surprising was the tint of red that colored the king's face whenever something transpired against his predictions. Whatever he said to Sebastian, though, made several of the princesses burst into fits of giggles that would not be contained. King Triton soon joined in on whatever joke was going around as he chuckled alongside Sebastian, but as soon as they composed themselves, the guard bowed to the king and returned to the prince.

Confusion melted into slightly narrowed eyes that met him on approach, but Sebastian simply smiled. "The king has permitted us to visit the surface. We are needed to relay a message to them anyway."

Fighting the urge to beam with joy, Aaron settled on a tight smile and nod before following the guard, but he was highly aware of the fond smiles cast at his back.

* * *

They had made it in record time even with Sebastian stopping to speak with every guard they seemed to pass as if they were placed in a dotted line from the caverns to the surface. Perhaps, Aaron considered, that's exactly what they were. It was not a bad idea to keep in contact with everyone involved in whatever plan they had compiled. The thought struck him as they passed the forth guard, but he couldn't keep it bottled up any longer than two more passing Atlantians.

"Sebastian," he called softly, his voice still sore to use. Once he held the merman's attention, he continued. "Were these guards relaying messages to the surface?"

The guard raised his brows, surprised. "Well spotted, Aaron. You are correct. Your father and I decided it best to keep in constant contact with all of those assisting us in your rescue. The humans even built an enclosure in case we had difficulty keeping you away from Uriah."

"An alliance with humans?"

"Of course," Sebastian smiled, "The king himself led all of Atlantica to the surface where Emily was awaiting our arrival. It was there that we came up with this elaborate plan. Since then, we have been kept in close contact in case of any setback, questions, or concerns."

Aaron's eyes drifted off a bit. His father asked the humans for help on his account? He almost couldn't believe it, but he never knew Sebastian to lie. A strange, somewhat foreign warmth erupted in his center, quickening his breath and pulse at the thought.

As if sensing this, the guard made what would seem to be an offhanded comment that sent the prince's mind reeling. "He was even willing to entrust your safety to them under the circumstances that you were in danger within the sea. It took no convincing; he simply accepted their offer. That was the purpose of the enclosure I mentioned."

It hadn't occurred to the boy until now; how many people were willing to help in his rescue and what they were ready to do in his name. This was a humbling realization that left him at a loss for words for a moment.

The remainder of the trip was otherwise silent until Aaron found his voice. "Thank you," he said softly.

Sebastian offered him a reassuring smile. "It was my pleasure."

* * *

Emily was waiting for them at the shore as soon as they broke the surface.

"Aaron!" she cried happily, throwing herself into the boy's arms.

The action shifted him back into the water a ways, but he was strong enough to hold her weight. Both mermen laughed a bit at her reaction, though Sebastian's amusement was also found in the bright, red blush that was creeping up the prince's pale cheeks.

"I'm so glad everything worked out! I was so worried!" Emily pulled away from a moment to hold him at arm's length, looking him over. "He didn't hurt you or anything, right?" He must have passed her inspection because the next thing he knew, Emily had her face pressed into the crook of his neck where he could feel the heat of her breath. "Sebastian told me what he did to you when you got back. That was my fault! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have kept you! I just didn't want you to go away again, but I-"

Aaron silenced her ramblings by circling his arms around her tightly and rubbing the back of her head soothingly as his voice rumbled against her cheek. "You have nothing to apologize for. I do not blame you. The fault is mine alone."

"But-"

The hand on her head stilled, pulling her closer into the embrace. No amount of convincing from anyone over these past years had ever come close to ridding her of the guilt that had eaten away at her since her _best friend's_ absence. Now, however, all it took was the strong, comforting arms around her to pull her thoughts out of their depression. It was only in this moment that she could truly forgive her self-proclaimed sins.

"I'm glad you're back," Emily breathed, reveling in the contact she shared.

Moments passed slowly, bringing a golden glow to the horizon and it was more than relieving to both heirs to know that there was no limit to their time together. Of course, Emily's stomach disagreed…loudly. The prince's chuckle vibrated through them, bringing laughter to the princess as well. When the unhappy grumbling began again, Aaron gently pulled away to look into his friend's eyes. Emily found that she was unable to break away from the smile on his face. Oh, how she had missed him.

It took a moment for her to realize he was speaking and that she should listen to every syllable, though there were only a few. "I assume you're hungry."

She laughed a bit, embarrassed at her rude stomach, but nodded in agreement.

Aaron's eyes seemed to dim a bit at his next words. "Then perhaps we should part ways. I'm sure there are questions waiting for me at the palace as there is food and water awaiting you in yours." It was all too obvious he didn't want to leave, but their current standings argued with their desires. Neither could follow the other.

Emily's smile faded slightly, but she wouldn't let it go completely. Her _best friend_ was still free from that monster and- even if she couldn't spend every moment with him –he had returned to her. "You'll be back first thing tomorrow, right?"

"If that is what you wish," the prince answered softly, placing a hand to Emily's reddening cheek gently.

The human blushed fiercely. It was amazing how much power he held over her emotions because in just one breath they had pressed their lips together, savoring this moment as they had the last time they kissed. When they parted, Emily smiled brightly. "It's a promise," she whispered.


	31. Keeping Promises

**Keeping Promises**

Atlantica had not changed. Not that he expected it to. It was just odd how _so much_ had changed while, even after all these years, nothing had tampered with the immense beauty of the kingdom.

The morning after his arrival, a feast had been prepared, as expected, but there was only one table still occupied by the time Aaron awoke. It seemed that the royal family had awaited his presence despite the length of time he had slept in. As soon as he arrived in the vast banquet hall, he was met with bright smiles of welcome and two sisters hustling him to his chair which was now sided by another. Sebastian was led to the seat between Arron and the king, much to the prince's relief, though he was careful not to show his emotions.

The food had already been laid out and it didn't take any type of cue for the royals to help themselves. Conversations were light and filled with such happiness the kingdom hadn't seen is far too long. Having their prince back was an obvious lightening of the palace walls. No longer did the halls seem to drag on endlessly nor did the decorations appear so dull. It was as if a fire had been lit within the waters to brighten up even the most shadowed of corners.

This was truly an occasion to celebrate their victory. Yet, Aaron- despite the wonderful food and feelings that surrounded him –felt a nagging emptiness in his core; one that had been filled only a short time ago. He tried to hide this confusing hollowness, but it was not a simple emotion that could be ignored and it shone on his pale features like a beacon.

He didn't understand what it was until one of the elder princesses made an off-handed comment about their human allies and the need to keep in contact to continue their friendship. The moment those words circled in his mind, an image of Emily burst into view bringing a slight smile to the boy's face as the emptiness waivered.

Laughter brought him back to the present where several amused eyes were trained on him. He shifted a bit under the attention, unable to decipher a reason behind their actions.

"You have really taken a fancy to her haven't you, little brother?" a light voice asked from a bit farther down the table, causing more giggling to ensue.

There was no mocking in their voices as they questioned his friendship with the human, but a blush erupted within him nonetheless.

"Well, I think they're cute together."

"How would _you_ know? We've never seen them as a pair." For some reason, those last few words made Aaron's heart skip a beat.

"Just imagine it thought!" the first voice sighed dreamily. "They are perfect for each other."

"Plus, it's fairly obvious she feels the same. I know you all saw her reactions as we were planning."

A chuckle, "Yes, she was quite worried before we settled on one."

The voices continued this until the prince was burning at the attention. There was no denying their words, though. It was a futile thought to even try. This continued for a while before another voice, far deeper than the rest, joined in.

"They do seem quite taken with one another, don't they?" All fell silent at the king's words. Would he accept this? Would he allow his son to fall for a human? Would he never allow them to see one another again? "It would be a pity for such adoration to be put to waste."

No one spoke for a moment; confused about the king's wording. "Father," the eldest princess finally began, "Surly you're not going to part them…" She found she couldn't finish.

Triton didn't respond outright. "She is human while he is a merman," he stated simply.

Spirits seemed to fall at his words. There was no indication that he would allow this to happen. Aaron's eyes were cast to the table as if searching for an escape or for another option. He wanted to forgive his father for their past, but how could he if the king…he couldn't do this to them!

Before another word was spoken, the king set down his food in favor of grasping his trident fondly. "If there was a way to expel that barrier between the two…" he let his words hand as he picked non-existent dust off of his trident.

It only took a moment for one of the girls to catch on. "Father, can't you-" Several voices 'shushed' her words, but their impact had already fallen.

Aaron's eyes peaked up from beneath his red hair, unsure. He didn't want his hopes destroyed, but he couldn't stand not knowing. Swallowing thickly, he forced his voice to ask the itching question. "Can…can you…do that? I mean…are you able to…with that?" He nodded to the golden trident as he forced his gaze to meet the king's that had been firmly fixed on him since the hints began to fall.

"If you are asking if I can turn you human, the answer is yes. If you are asking if I _will_, the answer is…" he paused, but the wait was doing a number on his son who waited anxiously for the answer. At the sight of his child's pleading, blue eyes, the king felt his resolve melt. "My answer is…only if that is what you want." Yes, he would be losing his son to the creatures he once viewed as the enemy, but it was well worth it if is brought the boy the happiness his father had taken from him so many times over his life.

Despite the burning desire to beg the merman to turn him, he fought the urge. Rather, he pondered the situation as widely as he was able to. Should he choose humanity; he would be giving up his life in the sea, with his family, and with Sebastian. If he chose to be with Emily, he would…be with Emily. He would forever see that beautiful face. "It is." His voice was far more resolved than any at the table had heard in a long time. This only proved his assurance.

"Very well," the king sighed with a slight smile, "Let us leave for the surface."

At his command, the table was cleared by the awaiting servants and the royal family rose in both excitement and acceptance. They might not see their brother again for some time, but they would sacrifice their attachment for his happiness.

* * *

As soon as they breached the surface, Scuttle was called and sent out for Emily.

Aaron waited as patiently as he could for the king to change him, but when he turned to meet his father's eyes, he found sadness. Understanding took hold. Approaching his father was a feat of confidence the prince would not have been able to muster if not for the situation, but he knew that this was not the time for unnecessary fear. Placing a gentle hand on the king's arm, he allowed himself to be pulled into an encompassing embrace that- to his surprise –calmed him nerves a bit.

"You will allow us to visit, yes?" Triton asked in a voice far softer than usual.

The boy nodded without hesitation, "Of course."

That promise was all that the monarch needed.

Smiling, he let go of his child and gestured for him to wade into the shallows where he would soon stand. The trident was leveled. Within moments, a bright light engulfed the prince completely making all who watched shield their eyes. Once the light had faded, a lithe human figure stood where their Atlantian prince had been. Dressed in simple black pants and a white button-down shirt that was folded at the sleeves and unbuttoned down to just above his chest, Aaron gasped at the sight of himself.

A loud splashing caught the boy's attention as it came closer, but by the time he looked up a familiar figure had crashed into him causing them both to fall back into the shallow water. Emily buried her face into the crook of his neck, but he could feel the radiating smile she wore. Pulling them both to their feet without dislodging her hold, Aaron circled his arms around her, keeping her close. They only separated long enough to share an enveloping kiss that brought cheers to his sisters and a chuckle from the mermen.

"You came back," Emily breathed, folding back into his arms.

Aaron smiled, the hole in his core now full to bursting. "I promised."


End file.
